Best Served Hot
by Myrrhe
Summary: TRADUCTION. Zelloyd. AU. Zelos Wilder est le responsable des relations publiques de la compagnie Régénération. Et tandis qu'il vit dans le plus grand luxe, il déteste pourtant chaque instant de sa vie. Un jour, il erre dans un charmant salon de thé et constate que même les petites choses peuvent faire basculer votre vie. Rated T pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède absolument rien. Ni les personnages qui sont à Namco/Namco Tales Studios/Kosuke Fujishima, ni l'histoire qui est à Blehgah ! Fic en anglais que vous pouvez retrouver ici : s/8929589/1/Best-Served-Hot  
Ceci est juste une traduction.

* * *

" Très bien, je vais prendre ma pause déjeuner. Pas la peine de m'appeler, je ne répondrai pas. À dans une heure. "

Il y eut un murmure collectif d' " au revoir, monsieur. " pendant que Zelos rassemblait les papiers devant lui en une pile. Il chercha autour de lui un post-it et un stylo, y gribouilla quelques mots, puis étiqueta les papiers avant de saisir sa veste et de partir.

Dans les couloirs, il faisait signe de la tête à ses subalternes, des sourires à ceux conquis par son charme, mais en génral, il évitait les conversations avec eux. La réunion dont il venait de juste de sortir pesé encore sur ses nerfs. C'est la raison pourquoi il faisait de son mieux pour rester à l'écart des questions juridiques ; il n'a juste pas le temps de se plonger dans la complexité de ce genre de chose. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire est arrivé à engager une femme très attirante pour être leur avocat, et comme tout le monde le sait, il ne peut rien faire lorsqu'il s'agit de jolies femmes.

Il roula les yeux en y pensant. Les choses qu'on doit faire, pour entretenir une image.

Il se retira dans son bureau pour reprendre son calme. La pièce était grande, spacieuse, avec un mobilier de style minimaliste. Son bureau était noir et soigné, opposé aux grands panneaux de fenêtre qui donnait sur une ville animée. Quelques fauteuils en cuir longeant le mur, deux plantes vertes gardait son bureau. Le rouquin été tenté de s'asseoir dans son énorme fauteuil en cuir, celui à son bureau, mais il eut le sentiment qu'il finirait par somnoler au lieu d'aller manger.

Déjeuner. Ouais. Avant qu'il oublie, Zelos attrapa son pardessus sur le dossier de la chaise et l'enfila. Il put sentir ses clés de voiture contre sa jambe alors qu'il se tournait pour quitter son bureau. Un peu de nourriture, et on se remet au travail.

Seigneur, il détestait son boulot.

* * *

À cet instant, Zelos n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il basait son manque de concentration sur ça. Dans sa tête tournait encore des nombres, des brevets, et... Argh. Il marchait dans les rues à une vive allure, esquivant habilement les personnes revenant rapidement à leur travail après leurs pauses. Soudain, une femme traçait son chemin dans sa ligne de vue, son corps bien fait passant juste devant lui. Malgré son manteau de laine, il pouvait voir la forme ronde de ses hanches, sa petite taille. Il peut se persuader autant que ça lui fasse plaisir que son intérêt spécial pour les femmes était juste pour son image, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette femme dont il ne pouvait résister.

C'est un peu embarrassant, oui, la façon dont il la suivait dans la rue, tous ces regards prudents et pas mesurés, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Assez tôt, il se retrouva dans une pièce chaude. La morsure du froid d'automne, le laissé tranquille pour cet instant, remplacé par de riches arômes de nourriture et de thé. La femme continua de marcher devant lui, allant au comptoir tout au fond. Elle salua ce qu'il supposa être ses collègues, puis disparut dans une pièce à l'arrière.

Les senteurs tournant autour de lui, lui fit ramener ses esprits. Il est sorti pour déjeuner, oui. Et il semblerait que l'on puisse manger ici.

" Hé, bienvenue au salon de thé Fujibayashi, dit une chaleureuse voix. Mangerais vous seul aujourd'hui ? "

À la grande déception de Zelos, la femme de tout à l'heure n'était pas là. À la place, un jeune homme se tenait devant lui. Le rouquin lui donna un rapide coup d'œil, prenant note de ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés et de ses yeux amicaux. Le serveur ne pouvait pas être plus vieux que Zelos, comme le rouquin était au bon âge de vingt-huit ans.

" Ouais, je suppose, il répondit avec un sourire désabusé. Qu'est-ce que vous servez ici ? À part du thé, évidemment.

— Eh bien, le menu du déjeuner n'est pas aussi important que le menu du dîner, le serveur l'expliqua à Zelos alors qu'il le menait à une petite table à la fenêtre. Mais nos pâtisseries sont très populaires. Si vous cherchez quelque chose qui tienne au corps, je vous conseille un bol de riz ou peut-être une soupe.

— Thème asiatique, hein ? " Zelos dit cela un peu ailleurs, observant ses alentours. Les murs étaient séparé avec des panneaux blanc cassé soulignés avec un bois sombre. Il y avait plusieurs tableaux accrochés, d'élégante nature morte et quelques paysages. L'éclairage n'était pas trop lumineux, et ça allait bien avec cette journée grise d'automne.

" Ça correspond avec le nom, dit-il avec un léger rire. Bien que nous essayions de faire du zèle. Voilà notre menu, je vous laisse un peu de temps pour y jeter un œil. "

Quand il tendit le menu à Zelos, le rouquin profita de cette opportunité pour examiner son visage encore. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux du serveur, ce sentant attiré par son regard franc.

" Je suis Lloyd, au fait, il ajouta. Prenez votre temps, d'accord ? "

Avec un dernier sourire, il se retourna et partit. Zelos regarda son dos, l'observant s'occuper d'une autre table avec le même enthousiasme, avant de reporter son attention sur le menu.

Ses yeux parcoururent la page et il décida de prendre un lunch-box. Avec cette question réglée, il releva les yeux du menu et regarda le restaurant autour de lui encore une fois. D'abord, ses yeux fixèrent le coin arrière où il avait vu la femme de tout à l'heure disparaître. Juste au moment où il regardait, elle sortit d'une porte, la tête baissée alors qu'elle attaché un tablier dans son dos. Elle était absolument magnifique, et cette pensée fit plusieurs fois le tour de la tête à Zelos alors qu'elle examinait la salle. Ses yeux étaient brillants et en amande, ce qu'il trouvait mignon, d'adorables lèvres aux teintes rosées. Des mèches de cheveux désordonnés encadrés son visage, les boucles sombres été retenu en une queue-de-cheval desserrée.

Zelos demanderait son nom à Lloyd quand il reviendra à sa table.

" Vous savez quoi, J'ai oublié de vous demander si vous vouliez boire quelque chose ! " dit-il avec une note de confusion entachant un peu sa gaieté.

Il y eut un moment pour que Zelos réalise. " Ah, ouais. De l'eau sera très bien.

— Pas de thé, monsieur ?

— Hm... Zelos combattit son besoin de retourner son regard vers la femme. Oui, pourquoi pas.

— Très bien. Avez-vous déjà choisi ce que vous voudriez manger ?

— Ouais, je prendrais le lunch-box A, dit-il au serveur absent. Hé, tu pourrais me dire son nom ? Le rouquin hocha la tête en direction de la femme.

— Qui ? " Lloyd se tourna et chercha dans la pièce, essaye de suivre le regard de Zelos. Il n'y avait pas d'autre serveur dans la salle, cependant une femme se tenait derrière le comptoir, jouant avec la caisse enregistreuse. " Sheena ?

— Celle avec la queue-de-cheval, précisa Zelos. La très voluptueuse chérie* juste là. "

Lloyd remit son regard dans celui de Zelos, cette fois, il avait réussi à avoir l'attention de Zelos. " Ouais, c'est Sheena. Vous l'avez déjà vu ? "

Le rouquin secoua la tête. " Je l'ai vu entrer ici. C'est comme ça que j'ai fini ici, en fait.

— D'accord. Lloyd sourit. Je peux l'envoyer ici, si vous voulez. "

Avec un rire, Zelos secoua la tête. " Non, non, ne la dérange pas. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, pour réfléchir à une approche.

— Eh bien, si vous dites non. Elle est vraiment gentille, même si elle n'aime pas toujours penser ça d'elle-même. Lloyd gribouilla quelque chose sur un bloc-notes. Bonne chance. J'arrive avec votre déjeuner aussitôt tôt que possible. "

Zelos hocha simplement de la tête. Lloyd partit et toucha le bras de Sheena quand il passa. Elle releva le regard et lui donna un sourire fatigué.

Alors qu'il était assis et attendait sa nourriture, l'esprit de Zelos commença à vagabonder. Il y avait quelque chose de très intime à propos de cet endroit, pensa-t-il. Très confortable, et accueillant. Il n'avait pas à penser au travail ici, ou son image, ou sa sœur, ou toutes les petites choses qui le dérangeaient et qu'on lui demandait au moins d'essayer de faire pour avoir l'air être une personne digne d'intérêt. C'était reposant, et tandis que cette pensée était presque troublante, il ne semblait pas pour autant pouvoir plonger dedans complètement.

Cette femme, Dieu, cette femme. Il y a quelque chose de si irrésistible chez elle. Cependant, elle a dû probablement entendre ça plus d'une fois. Était-il déjà assez bien pour elle ? Probablement pas, pensa-t-il. Avec un soupir, il baissa ses yeux à ses mains jointes inoccupées. Au moins, c'était agréable de l'observer.

Assez tôt, Lloyd revenu avec sa boisson. " Le lunch box va bientôt être prête, monsieur. " dit-il avant de repartir.

Alors que le serveur partit, une autre entra dans la salle. Bien, que ce soit plus juste de dire qu'elle a glissé et est tombé dans la salle, envoyant un peu de vaisselle dans les airs.

" Colette ! " Lloyd s'exclama avant de courir à ses côtés.

Les longs cheveux blonds, de l'autre serveuse volaient autour d'elle, alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol. Elle semblait jeune, légèrement plus jeune que Lloyd, mais ses yeux étaient francs et excusants**.  
Soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Zelos et la femme commença à rougir, évitant rapidement son regard.

Ah. Elle le reconnaissant, on dirait. Évidemment, cet endroit était trop bien pour être vrai. Une personne ne pas être si mauvaise, quoique, non ?

Il regarda alors que Lloyd aidait la femme à se remettre sur ses pieds. Sheena vint à son aide aussi, brandissant un petit aspirateur. Quand elle se pencha pour nettoyer le désordre, elle plia ses genoux, se mettant en position accroupie. Une fille futée, pensa-t-il, bien que Zelos mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas déçu par sa modestie.

Après un moment, le bazar était nettoyé et Zelos commença à se détendre de nouveau. Il commençait à calculer les heures de sommeils qu'il devrait être capable d'avoir cette nuit quand Lloyd approcha de sa table. D'abord, le brun déposa la nourriture de Zelos, mais une fois ceci fait, il devenait évident que le serveur n'avait pas encore fini avec lui.

" Je savais, que je vous avez déjà vu quelque part, dit Lloyd avec un large sourire. Vous êtes Zelos Wilder ! C'est plutôt excitant de voir le propriétaire de la compagnie Régénération dans notre petit salon de thé. Est-ce que Regal vous a parlé de nous ? "

Au son de son nom, quelques autres clients regardèrent vers eux. Zelos prit son sourire d'affaire, alors qu'il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Ne te méprends pas, mon pote, dit le rouquin, et alors que son ton et son sourire étaient chaleureux, son regard ne collait pas tout à fait. Comme j'ai dit, je suis venue ici à cause d'elle. " Encore une fois, il hocha la tête en direction de la plantureuse serveuse.

Lloyd gloussa. " Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je sais pas si elle craquera pour votre charme de joli garçon, cependant. Elle n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille qui apprécie les beaux parleurs. "

Zelos roula des yeux, bien qu'il baissât la tête pour le cacher. " D'accord, merci pour l'astuce. "

Il sentit le regard fixe de Lloyd sur lui. Après un instant, Lloyd hocha la tête et une donna une petite révérence. " Ouais. Bon appétit, monsieur. "

Le rouquin lâcha un soupir fatigué, puis il baissa les yeux sur son repas. Heureusement, il pouvait juste l'inhaler et partir. Il regarda à sa montre. Vingt minutes de sa pause-déjeuner sont passées. Il attrapa ses baguettes et prit une bouchée. C'était très bon, bien meilleur qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé ; la nourriture disparut en un instant.

Alors qu'il buvait à petite gorgée son thé, Sheena approcha de sa table, un léger rouge sur son visage. Zelos se sentit fondre en voyant cela.

" B-bonjour, monsieur, dit-elle, en lui faisant la révérence. Merci de rendre une visite à notre humble salon de thé. J'espère que la nourriture était à votre goût.

— C'était fantastique, merci à vous, répondit Zelos avec un sourire facile. La serveuse rougit davantage. Ça aide vraiment qu'une si jolie serveuse soit là pour veiller à mes besoins. "

Sheena commença à bégayer, ses joues gagnèrent une teinte de rouge supplémentaire. " E-excusez-moi ? "

Le rouquin s'appuya sur la table, glissant plus près d'elle. " Je suis sûr que tu as entendu ça plus que de raison, mais tu es magnifique. Comment une aussi belle chérie que toi peut-elle finir ici, à me servir, moi, ce vieux Zelos ?

— J-je ne suis- ! Je- , elle ferma ses yeux et secoua vigoureusement sa tête. Rien de plus qu'un concours de circonstances, je suis sûre. Sans ouvrir ses yeux, elle lui donna une révérence. Mer-merci encore, monsieur, pour être venue. Je vais faire l'addition maintenant. "

Alors qu'elle se tourna pour partir, elle prit le plateau vide et le mit contre son dos, couvrant son derrière. Elle fila se cacher derrière le comptoir, entrant des nombres dans la caisse enregistreuse.

Le sourire de Zelos mourut et sa bouche se courba légèrement. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Mais probablement trop bien pour lui, comme la plupart des gens. C'est une honte, pensa-t-il, particulièrement depuis qu'il sut que la nourriture était très bonne, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer, revenir ici et s'asseoir en subissant la torture de ne pas l'avoir.

Lloyd revenu avec l'addition et un sourire. Zelos paya, et donna un généreux pourboire, qui lui valut les yeux ronds du serveur. Le rouquin lui donna simplement un signe de tête avant de reprendre son chemin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé si cela commence doucement. Espérant que le prochain chapitre sera plus engageant ! Enjoy !

Mes notes : Pas ma première traduction, mais la première que je publie. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière, mais j'ai découvert le lourd travail de traducteur. C'est fou comment on découvre que certaines expressions, ou mot, ne trouve pas vraiment d'équivalent. Et la frontière entre traductions littérales, et adaptations. J'ai essayé d'être le plus proche du texte d'origine, mais j'avoue avoir changé certains mots ou expressions pour que ça ne dérange pas la lecture.

Par ailleurs, si vous trouvez des soucis d'orthographe, de grammaire, de syntaxe, etc. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. En revanche, pour tout ce qui touche l'histoire et le fond en général, n'hésitez pas laisser directement un commentaire sur la fic d'origine !

Je vous remets un lien vers la fic : s/8929589/1/Best-Served-Hot

* Je n'aime vraiment pas traduire Hunny/Bud. Je ne suis pas une puriste, mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas du changer la tournure de la phrase pour que cela sonne mieux.

** Oui, ce mot existe apparemment.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cligner des yeux d'épuisement, Zelos ferma finalement son ordinateur portable. La lumière de la lune passait à travers la fenêtre derrière lui, illuminant les piles de papiers sur son bureau. Il écrasa ses coudes sur la table et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore démissionné ? Il ne devait pas son travail à qui que ce soit même pas à son cher père mort. Pourquoi il en aurait quelques choses à faire si tout s'effondre, sans lui, leur stupide égérie ? Pourquoi il devrait s'embêtait à planifier tous ses événements publics inutiles, ses amas de sponsors, ses " amis " aux noms importants, et ses faveurs de personne dont il n'en avait rien à foutre ?

C'est à ces heures tard, cloitré dans son bureau, que l'esprit de Zelos commençait à tourner en rond sur lui-même. Il pensait à sa mère, ses yeux désapprobateurs, et sa sœur, l'adorable fille qui semblait ne pas oser le détester. Et, alors cette question subsistée, pourquoi elle ne le détester pas ? Pourquoi ne pas détester ce putain d'avide coureur de jupons égoïste ?

Zelos passa sa main sur son visage. S'il ne se levait pas maintenant, il allait finir par s'endormir sur son bureau.

Une fois dans la rue, Zelos n'était pas sûr d'où aller. Retourner dans son appartement vide, où l'espace infini semblait se refermer sur lui ? Ce n'était pas très attrayant.

Un étrange sentiment de vague nostalgie le frappa. Il avait besoin d'être dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit qu'il pensait capable de lui offrir cette échappatoire.

* * *

C'est seulement quand il arriva devant la porte du salon de thé Fujibayashi qu'il réalisa que ça faisait un moment, que ce que la plupart des gens considéraient comme l'heure du dîner était passé. Toutefois, il était assez chanceux de découvrir que la boutique était toujours ouverte.

Dès qu'il entra, il sentit tous les yeux de la salle se tourner vers lui. C'était un sentiment familier, il l'ignora tout simplement.

Il y avait moins de dix personnes dans la pièce. Un couple assit près de la fenêtre, Lloyd et Colette assis à leur table. Un groupe de trois amis assit à quelques tables plus au fond, et assez tôt, ils retournèrent tous à leurs discussions, semblant avoir oublié le rouquin pour le moment.

Du fond, Sheena sortit de derrière une porte. Elle n'avait pas son tablier et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que la dernière fois où Zelos l'avait vu. Il se tint alors dans une posture plus présentable, et prit un de ces sourires les plus charmants.

Sheena esquiva sans le vouloir sa tête quand elle s'approcha de lui. C'est quand elle eut relevé le regard, qu'elle eut un sourire embarrassé.

" Monsieur Wilder ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté, pour échanger un regard avec Lloyd, avant de continuer, Mangerez-vous seul ce soir, ou... ?

— J'ai peur d'être juste avec ma pauvre, triste, et seule personne, répondit Zelos, laissant tomber un peu ses épaules. Bien que, je ne rejetterai pas la compagnie d'une adorable-

— Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir* avec nous, alors ? ", l'interrompta Lloyd.

Sheena et Zelos lui jetèrent un regard. Un rougissement commença à monter chez la serveuse alors qu'elle foudroya Lloyd du regard. Elle lui chuchota avec engouement quelque chose, en tirant grossièrement son bras.

Zelos se laissa avoir un petit rire. " Bien sûr, je pense que je peux faire ça. "

Tout le monde à la table, à l'exception de Lloyd, regarda le rouquin avec des yeux ronds. Lloyd sourit simplement et bondit de son siège.

" Super ! Je vais juste pousser cette table pour avoir plus de place ", dit-il, en le faisant.

Le mur près de la fenêtre était jonché par un banc. Lloyd déplaça une petite table pour deux pour la coller aux autres, ainsi que deux chaises. Colette s'assit sur une des chaises pendant que Lloyd prit place sur le banc. Bien sûr, Zelos est à gauche au bout de la table.

Eh bien. Comme d'habitute.

" Je vais aller voir la nourriture ", déclara Sheena, en s'éloignant lentement à petits pas de leur table. Elle se tourna vers Zelos. " Nous avons tous pris des sushis et des nouilles Udon. Je peux en rapporter un peu plus si tu en veux, ou alors tu peux jeter un œil à notre menu. "

Zelos agita une main dédaigneuse. " Ramène-moi juste n'importe quoi qui est bon. Je te fais confiance pour bien me nourrir, ma chérie. "

Elle hocha la tête et s'enfuit.

Quand Zelos prit son siège, il sentit des regards curieux plonger sur lui. Il résista à l'envi de racler sa gorge.

" Tu as l'air exténuer, commenta Lloyd. Dure journée ? "

Le rouquin laissa échapper un rire, et dû se retenir de pas partir sur un fou rire, pour éviter un malaise. " Ouais, tu peux dire ça. J'ai dû gérer quelques problèmes avec un ami, ce gars m'a chaperonné pendant longtemps. Mais il n'aime pas la façon dont je me débrouille sans lui maintenant, tu vois.

— Hm, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être un ami ", laissa échapper Colette en fronçant les sourcils.

Zelos sourit ironiquement. " Ouais, je suppose que non.

— Lloyd, tu comptes pas nous présenter ? "

Le garçon assit à la table prit une mine boudeuse, en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'air jeune, tout juste sortit du lycée. Sa copine — du moins, ce que supposa Zelos — semblait avoir quelques années de plus que lui. Peut-être allait-il à l'école ensemble.

" Ah, oui. " Le brun gloussa et désigna son ami. " C'est Genis Sage, plus ou moins l'intello du groupe, et là, c'est Presea Combatir, son adorable poupée de copine. "

Genis piailla et claqua légèrement le bras de Lloyd, en disant son nom. Presea sourit simplement et donne un signe de tête de reconnaissance à Zelos.

" Tu es très mignonne, dit Zelos avec une voix douce. Et tu me rappelles une poupée de porcelaine. "

Le sourire de Presea devient désabusé alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et secoua sa tête. " J'en suis sûr.

— Tu ne sais pas combien de fois, elle l'a entendu celle-là, rajouta Genis en roulant des yeux.

— C'est bien vrai ", commenta Lloyd, en inclinant la tête. Il supportait son poids en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. " Sa peau très pale et son expression calme me rappelle les poupées. "

Genis grogna. " Peu importe. Elle est, tu sais, vraiment belle quelle que soit la façon de le dire.

— Attention ! Nourriture brûlante en approche ! ", annonça Sheena, récupérant l'attention de tous. Colette et Lloyd se levèrent pour assister la plantureuse jeune femme, attrapant un plat chacun.

Le plateau que Sheena posa sur la table contenait des bols de soupe fumante, des piles d'assiettes, plusieurs paires de baguettes. Lloyd déposa un assortiment de sushi juste à côté, pendant que Colette plaçait les assiettes avec les sautés de nouilles.

" Je reviens tout de suite, il faut que j'aille chercher le thé, dit rapidement Sheena, en tournant sur elle-même.

— Je viens t'aider ! ", ajouta Colette, courant derrière elle.

Zelos releva les yeux vers Lloyd et sourit. Le serveur avait l'eau à la bouche, son dos droit, et ses bras prêts a l'attaque. À ses côtés, son petit compagnon est quasiment son image miroir.  
Toutefois, Genis s'arrêta pour dégager ses cheveux blonds de devant son visage, cassant l'image.

De l'autre côté de la table, Zelos pouvait sentir un regard particulier sur lui. Presea le fixait avec un visage impassible, et ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin. Finalement, son expression inamicale fut ruinée avec un demi-sourire, amusé et qui le juger à la fois. Zelos lui sourit en retour.

" J-j'ai tellement faim ", murmura Lloyd.

Genis hocha la tête. " M-moi aussi... "

Leurs visages se sont illuminés à l'instant où Sheena et Colette revinrent. Sheena roula des yeux alors qu'elle distribua le thé pendant que Colette retrouva son siège à côté de Lloyd.

" Allez, mangeons ", dit Sheena, en expirant pendant qu'elle s'assit. Le seul siège restant était celui au côté de Zelos, une fois qu'elle releva le regard, il prit son meilleur sourire. Le rougissement qui décorait son visage réchauffa Zelos jusqu'à son âme.

Les deux garçons attaquèrent la nourriture avec une grande ferveur. Zelos se posa en arrière et prit son temps, évitant leurs chemins destructeurs, observant silencieusement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec des personnes communes. L'expérience était plus relaxante qu'il n'avait imaginé.

" Hé, Genis, tu te fais toujours prendre ton argent du déjeuner par des brutes ?

— Quoi ? Non ! "

— Ne t'énerve pas, rooh ! Je suppose que ça veut dire que Presea couvre tes arrières ?

— B-bah, c'est que personne n'embête ma Presea, tu sais ?! "

— Je l'embêterais jamais, moi non plus. "

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les personnes me trouvent effrayante. "

— C'est vrai, moi je trouve que tu es adorable ! "

— Oh, merci... Colette... "

— Chaud ! Chaud, chaud, chaud ! "

— Aaah, tiens, bois ça ! "

— Merci, Sheena. Phew ! "

— Et y remange ses nouilles... "

— C'est Lloyd ! "

Des rires éclatèrent autour de la table. Une fois qu'ils moururent, la table tourna doucement son regard vers Zelos. Le rouquin pencha sa tête sur le côté, souriant.

" Oui ? " demanda-t-il alors qu'il posa ses baguettes.

Lloyd lui sourit. " Tu es bien silencieux !

— Trop occupé à apprécier la nourriture, je suppose. " Souriant, il prit sa tête dans ses mains. " Continuer, c'est bon. "

Colette s'appuya en avant afin qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. " Non, non, on veut te parler aussi ! "

Avec un léger rire, Zelos se pencha en arrière sur son siège et mit ses mains derrière sa tête. " Je ne sais même pas pour où commencer, il y a juste tellement à dire... "

— Pourquoi tu as choisi de venir ici ce soir ? ", demanda Sheena, le ton de sa voix été timide comparé à ses amis bruyants.

Zelos plissa encore plus ses lèvres en pensant. " Parfois, c'est bien de rentre visite au petite gens, vous savez.

— Waw, _merci_ , Monsieur Wilder. " Genis roula des yeux.

" Hé, fais attention, Zelos fronça les sourcils. Mais, la qu'on en parle, vous pouvez m'appeler Zelos, ou le Grand Zelos si vous vous sentez audacieux, j'accepterais l'un ou l'autre vu comment vous avez tous été gentil avec moi. "

Souriante, Colette applaudit gentiment. " Le Grand Zelos ! Les gens t'appellent souvent comme ça ?

— Parfois, parfois. " Le rouquin sourit. " Il y un moment très spécifique où les demoiselles m'appellent ainsi, je suis sûre que je pourrais te donner l'occasion de faire de même, ma mignonne petite Colette.

— Vraiment ? Quand ça ?

— Wah, qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer... ? Demanda Genis à personne en particulier.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit très approprié, ajouta Sheena, se décomposant sur son siège.

— Je crois que... Regal avait dit quelque chose à propos de Zelos une fois, dit Presea, en échangeant des regards avec Genis et Sheena. Il disait qu'il était connu pour... Sa façon d'être avec les femmes.

— J-je vois... " Les couleurs du visage de Sheena disparurent un peu. Ses sourcils se serrèrent alors qu'elle regardait Zelos à côté d'elle. " Zelos.

— Hmm ? " Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zelos. Il se pencha en avant, posant un coude sur la table. " Qu'y a-t-il, ma voluptueuse chérie ? "

Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge donnant un léger étranglement, seul un son de surprise en ressortit. " Com-comment tu viens juste de m'appeler ?

— Ma mignonne, voluptueuse chérie, répéta Zelos. C'est mon nouveau surnom pour toi. Colette sera mon mignon petit ange, et Presea sera ma délicate poupée. "

Son expression changea d'un coup. " Argh. Tu ne peux pas lui parler ainsi. Tu dépasses les limites-là !

— Chérie, je peux te montrer autre chose qui dépasse les limit- **

— Stop ! " Genis le coupa, en posant sa main sur la table. " Ça. Suffit. "

Le rouquin partit dans un fou rire, serrant son estomac. " Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas faire des avances à une femme déjà prise. " Les yeux brillants, Zelos se tourna vers Presea et dit : " Tu sera juste Presea, alors. Mes excuses.

— Excuse acceptée, " répondit Presea avec un sourire. Elle posa sa main sur celle tendue de Genis et la tira vers elle.

" Je n'ai aucune idée ce qui se passe, déclara Lloyd dans un soupir, sa tête dans ses mains. Je devrais être inquiet ?

— Ne t'en fais pas ", lui répondit Sheena. Elle toucha son épaule. " Il est juste un plus gros idiot que je ne l'imaginais.

— Pire que moi ?

— Bien pire. "

Le sourire de Zelos se tordit légèrement. " J'apprécie tout cet amour dans cette pièce, vraiment. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. "

Lloyd lui lança un sourire brillant. " C'est super ! Tu sais, tu es le bienvenu de venir ici avec nous !

— Oui ! ajouta Colette en suivant le mouvement et hochant sa tête. Tu pourras parler à tes amis de nous, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— Oh Seigneur, grogna Genis. Que va-t-il se passer quand il rencontrera Raine ? "

Sheena sourit ironiquement. " Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui mettre un peu de bon sens dans le crâne...

— Je ferrais en sorte de lâcher un mot de vous au bureau. " La bouche de Zelos fit un sourire penché. Il chercha dans sa poche et sortit son portefeuille. " Merci pour le dîner, les gars. C'était pittoresque.

— Zelos, attends ", l'interrompit Sheena. Elle commença à objecter. " Tu n'a pas besoin ! C'était juste un dîner entre amis, c'est pour la maison.

— Non, non, j'insiste. " Le rouquin sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et les plia dans sa main. " De toute manière, quel genre de gentleman je serais si je te laissais payer le dîner ? "

Debout, Zelos glissa l'argent sous une serviette. " A la prochaine, les gars. "

Les clochettes sonnèrent lorsque Zelos ouvrit la porte. Il s'attarda suffisamment pour entendre le souffle coupé de la table entière, alors qu'il sourit pour lui-même en partant.

* * *

* J'ai profité du naturel sympathique de Lloyd, pour passer au tutoiement de tout le monde.

** Alors oui, c'était très drôle. Mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction, en respectant encore plus le texte d'origine, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire !


	3. Chapter 3

" Monsieur ? "

Zelos détourna son regard du gel collé à sa fenêtre pour voir un homme dans un costume gris à sa porte semblant replié sur lui-même. Souriant, le rouquin s'appuya contre la fenêtre.

" Que puis-je pour vous ? "

L'homme remuait ses doigts. " Il y a, euh, ce qui semble être un groupe important de femme se tenant devant l'entré principale, et un autre à l'entrée ouest. Elles ont l'air de plus en plus agité, monsieur, et l'heure de pointe du déjeuner n'aide pas.

— Hmm. "

Zelos se tourna de nouveau pour jeter un regard à travers la fenêtre. Il pressa sa main contre la vitre, pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il se penchait plus près d'elle. Ah, ça y est. Une des femmes réussit à le voir et pointa dans la direction de la grande fenêtre. Le reste de la foule commença à s'exciter et à venir de ce côté du bâtiment.

" Merde.

— Euh, oui, merde en effet, monsieur, marmonna le visiteur se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Comptez-vous faire quelque chose pour régler ça, monsieur ? "

Avec un soupir de souffrance, Zelos s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Il saisit son pardessus du dossier de son fauteuil et s'approcha de l'homme en costume, dont la transpiration semblait s'accroîte avec la proximité.

" Je suppose qu'il le faut, non ? Il sourit et tapa l'épaule de l'homme. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

Le subordonné semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer alors que Zelos passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Zelos tient pour principe d'éviter d'aborder directement ses groupies aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Ça allait être difficile de leur échapper cette fois, il semblerait. Alors qu'il sortait de l'entrée principale, il fit signe à la foule, attirant leur attention. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et attrapa son téléphone, glissant son doigt dessus pour le déverrouiller avant de maintenir un bouton.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait, le groupe derrière lui grossissait, attirant les femmes de l'entrée ouest également. Le bruit était intense, une assourdissante cacophonie d'innombrables voix concentrée en un minuscule espace.

De la sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il accélérait la cadence. Sebastian, où es-tu ...

Il appuyait l'écran de son téléphone dans sa poche. S'il n'arrivait pas vite, il devrait renvoyer le signal.

Assez tôt, une élégante voiture noire, se gara à côté de lui. Il s'y dépêcha et ouvrir la porte aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Avec un dernier sourire et signe à la foule, il s'installa dépité sur la banquette arrière.

" Je m'excuse de l'attente, Maître Zelos, dit son chauffeur alors qu'il fermait la porte. J'étais déjà en pleine course pour vous.

— Ah, oui, les vêtements de ville. En effet. " Il était en effet sur le siège à côté du sien, plusieurs sacs de courses empilés ensemble. Il fouilla dedans et sortit une panoplie appropriée. " Merci. Vous voudrez bien me déposer au salon de thé, ensuite ?

— Bien sûr, Maître Zelos. "

* * *

Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il aimait faire souvent, mais Zelos réussit à enfiler ses vêtements de ville sur la banquette arrière. Ils étaient définitivement plus confortables que sa tenue de bureau — qui n'était pas vraiment une tenue pour le travail en fait, mais ça c'était une autre histoire — et qu'y lui permettait d'éviter d'être reconnu.

Alors qu'il posa un pied hors de la voiture, il faillit heurter une femme avec des cheveux blonds très clairs.

" Oh, excusez-moi ", dit-elle, s'écartant d'un pas de lui. Malgré que ce fut bref, Zelos sentit quand elle balaya son regard sur lui. " Monsieur Wilder, je présume ?

— Je vois que vous avez entendu parler de moi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaître votre nom, mais je suis sûr que cela va vite s'arranger. " Lui répondit Zelos avec un grand sourire.

La femme était très pâle, fine, et magnifique, comme toutes ses " chéries ". Son uniforme et sa mallette lui dirent qu'elle devait prendre son travail très au sérieux, et ses talons compensés adaptés lui dirent également qu'elle devait travailler pendant des heures. Cependant, ce sont les taches sur ses mains qui lui parlèrent le plus — de l'encre rouge et noir venant de paperasse qu'elle avait manipulée. Ça, plus son aura autoritaire, hurlait à Zelos qu'il s'agissait d'une enseignante.

" Professeur Raine Sage. " Elle lui tendit une main. " Il était enfin temps que je te rencontre, Zelos.

— Ah, vous devez être la grande sœur de Genis. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

— Ah vraiment ? "

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon de thé. Zelos lui ouvrit la porte et gagna un signe de tête en remerciement. La salle était animée, avec une vague d'arôme différent brassé dans l'air accompagné des voix qui discutait et des bruits des couverts

Raine prit la table près de la fenêtre, celle que le groupe d'amis de Lloyd occupé habituellement. Zelos se glissa sur la banquette en face d'elle.

" Ils disaient surtout de bonnes choses, ne vous en faites pas. " Zelos déclara, en la regardant s'installer. Il retira son pardessus par aisance.

Elle souffla. " Surtout ? Je vois. "

Malgré son ton mécontent, elle avait un petit sourire. D'un geste, elle fit signe à un serveur. Lloyd apparut avec un sourire et un calepin.

" Hé, professeur ! Comment allez-vous ? Le brun sortit un crayon de derrière son oreille. Ça fait un moment depuis que vous n'êtes pas passé ici.

— Oui, je sais. J'avais l'intention de venir depuis un moment, mais je viens seulement de trouver le temps, elle répondit, son sourire s'adoucissant.

— Comme d'habitude, hein ? "

Le professeur hocha la tête. Sa main se crispa sur la table, et Lloyd capta le signal et lui prit dans une de ses mains, la serrant.

" Vous nous aviez manqués, dit-il sincèrement. Vous devriez être capable de tenir jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver, non ?

— C'est ce qui est prévu ", répondit-elle. Pendant un bref instant, ses yeux passèrent devant Zelos. " Apparemment, toutes les choses qui ont été dites sur moi, étaient " surtout " bonnes ? "

Lloyd rit, frottant sa nuque avec sa main libre. " Allez, professeur, vous savez bien qu'on est juste une bande de demeurer comparé à vous. "

Quand Lloyd tourna son grand sourire vers Zelos, le rouquin se sentit un moment étourdi. " Et que devient le Grand Zelos ? On t'a vu à la télévision l'autre jour, Colette était — Oh, hé ! Tu es habillé différemment aujourd'hui ! "

Zelos eut un instant d'absence, avant de réussir à rattraper le cheminement de penser de Lloyd. Il lui rendit son sourire, bien que le sien soit plus modéré. " Ouais, après un passage à la télé, mes chéries ont tendance à être un peu excité. J'ai décidé d'essayer de rester discret avec ce petit déguisement.

— Tu as toujours l'air d'un prétentieux connard, tu sais. "

Zelos leva les yeux au ciel, et se laissa tomber en arrière. " Tu vas prendre ma commande alors ? "

Le serveur lui donna une révérence parfaitement exagérée. " Bien sûr, monsieur Wilder. Qu'est-ce que se sera aujourd'hui ? "

* * *

Zelos était dos à la fenêtre alors qu'il sirotait son thé, son déjeuner était fini et posé au bord pour que Lloyd puisse le ramasser. Raine été une compagnie bien silencieuse, mais Zelos ne trouva pas ça étrange. Son attitude maternelle envers Lloyd, et de manière générale, sa façon de le consoler et de le mettre mal à l'aise en même temps. Les femmes dans sa vie ne sont pas supposées tomber dans ce rôle maternel... Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Expirant un soupir calme, Raine posa sa tasse de thé. " Pour être honnête, j'en attendais plus de toi. Ai-je dépassé ta tranche d'âge ?

— Oh, non, bien sûr que non, répondit Zelos en essayant de faire un grand sourire. Chérie, vous êtes absolument renversante, tout simplement magnifique.

— Mais ? "

Zelos détourna son regard. " Vous n'aimez pas tourner autour du pot, n'est-ce pas ? "

Raine sourit. " Je ne suis pas connue pour ça, en effet.

— Cela aiderait si je vous disais que vous êtes également exquise, presque au point d'être trop bien pour moi ? J'adorerais créer de doux souvenirs avec vous, ma beauté froide ~

— Et encore une fois, on revient au " mais ". Son sourire se changeant une moue triste. " Peu importe, je respecterais tes limites. C'est une discipline parfaitement complexe que tu as du mal à maîtriser. "

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. " Vous êtes plutôt futée, on dirait ?

— C'est pourquoi ils m'appellent professeur. " Répondit-elle. Une douce sonnerie interrompue, leurs discussions. " Ah, excuse-moi. "

Alors qu'elle sortit son téléphone pour y répondre, Zelos leva les yeux pour voir Sheena entrer dans la boutique. Elle commença à l'enlever sa veste en regardant autour. Quand ses yeux atterrirent sur leurs tables, son visage s'illumina et elle s'approcha alors.

La serveuse s'arrêta quand elle vu que Raine était au téléphone, alors elle se décala pour s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de Zelos. Ses yeux le balayèrent de haut en bas, et Zelos se sentit curieusement exposé.

" Tu as l'air différent. " Elle s'arrêta, et chercha dans sa poche. " Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un élastique pour cheveux. Ça ira bien avec ton petit accoutrement.

— ... Merci. " Zelos accepta l'accessoire et attacha ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval. " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ça ou un chignon ? "

Sheena se pencha en arrière et l'examina. " Je pense que c'est bien.

— Bonjour, Sheena, dit le professeur une fois qu'elle eut rangé son téléphone. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

— Professeur ! " Sheena se pencha sur la table pour prendre les mains de Raine dans les siennes. " Vous semblez aller bien. Les partiels approchent, non ?

— Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de copies à corriger, mais j'ai le sentiment de vous avoir négligé pendant trop longtemps. " Elle secoua les mains de Sheena. " C'était Genis au téléphone. Lui et Presea vont passer avant que je parte.

— Quelle chance il a de vivre avec vous.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions souvent à la maison au même moment.

— Où est-ce que vous enseignez, professeur ? " Demanda Zelos.

Alors que les trois commencèrent à discuter, Lloyd s'approcha et nettoya leur table. Finalement, il les rejoignit, Sheena, elle resta.

" J'ai du travail à finir, désolée, dit Raine en donnant une petite révérence. Je ferais en sorte de revenir une fois que Genis et Presea seront là. " Levant un sourcil, elle se tourna vers Zelos. " Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dévoiler mon intimité à cet idiot.

— Aïe.

— Si tu ne le prends pas personnellement, tu devrais, elle ajouta toute souriante. " À tout à l'heure ! "

Lloyd ria alors qu'il glissa sur le rebord à côté de Zelos. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et fit des gestes au-dessus de ces cheveux sauvages.

" Eh bah, tu ne changes pas, commenta-t-il en posant un coude sur la table. J'ai d'abord cru que tu étais une fille. "

Le rouquin joignit ses mains et battit des cils. " Tu aimes ce que tu vois, chéri ? "

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lloyd poussa l'épaule de Zelos. " T'es vraiment un con.

— Je suis blessé, Lloyd, profondément blessé.

— En quoi mon opinion t'intéresse de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si j'étais une de tes " chéries " ou quoi que ce soit.

— Tu peux l'être, si tu veux ! " Zelos eut un large sourire. " Mon honorifique homme chéri. Je suis sûr que même les hommes ne peuvent me résister, mais toi, tu aurais ce titre spécial.

— Zelos-

— Parfait, alors c'est conclu ! " Zelos sauta presque de sa place.

Raine soupira, regardant Lloyd avec un sourire désabusé. " Quand je pense que tu es passé devant moi, Lloyd. "

Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse. " Je pense qu'il se fout de moi.

— Je pense que vous deux agissiez comme si je n'étais pas là ! "

La cloche sur la porte d'entrée sonna, et tous les occupants de la table levèrent le regard en même temps. Leur visiteur attendu fit un pas en arrière de surprise, puis un sourire nerveux.

" Hé, salua-t-il en amenant doucement sa petite copine. On dirait que je suis en retard. "


	4. Chapter 4

Cette nuit, Zelos ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'enlever ces vêtements de ville. Il avait, cependant, noué ses cheveux en un chignon emmêlés ; il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec les longues mèches de cheveux ondulés, pas cette nuit. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin que ces cheveux aussi insignifiants soit-ils, vienne s'ajouter à son stress constant.

Sebastian l'attendait dans le parking, calme et patient comme toujours. Il ouvrit la porte pour le rouquin, et démarra la voiture sans dire un mot. Un simple coup d'œil à la fenêtre permit à Zelos de confirmer sa destination qui était, évidemment, le salon de thé.

Alors que Sebastian bougea pour lui ouvrir la porte, Zelos marmonna un son de protestation. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule à son chauffeur avant de s'extirper de la voiture.

Une fois bien sûr ses pieds, il vit Lloyd, Sheena, et Colette à l'entrée du salon de thé. Sheena finissait de verrouiller la porte et se tourna vers ses amis. Avec un sourire désolé, elle leur donna une petite révérence et avança dans la rue. Colette fit de même peu après, bien qu'elle fît plus une vague qu'une révérence.

Lloyd tourna les talons et commença à marcher dans la direction de Zelos. Quand il posa ses yeux sur le rouquin, son visage s'illumina avec un sourire.

" Hé ! " Le salua-t-il, sa voix faisant écho dans la rue vide.

Zelos se retenu un frisson et tenta de lui rendre son sourire.

Le serveur s'arrêta à quelques pas de Zelos et se massa la nuque. " Désolé pour ça. Des cousins de Sheena venant du Japon, lui ont fait la surprise d'arriver aujourd'hui, alors on a dû fermer plus tôt. Elle a vraiment une grande famille ! Enfin, je crois. Peut-être qu'ils sont pas tout reliés... "

Avec un soupir, Zelos posa une main sur son estomac. " Mec, ça craint. Je meurs de faim... "

ְְ— Moi aussi. Allez, on va dîner, je connais un endroit génial ! " Lloyd lui sourit et le poussa avec son coude. " C'est parti !

— Tu attends de moi que je t'invite, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bah, si je dois être ton honorifique chéri, tu ferais mieux de commencer à me traiter comme ça !

— Ooh, quand es-tu devenu si intelligent ! "

Lloyd mit un coup à Zelos.

* * *

Ils traversèrent les rues déchaînées du centre-ville, évitant bien sûr les clubs et bars avec lesquels Zelos était plus familier. Les lieux confinés, les maisons numérotés et les immeubles d'appartements indiquaient que l'université était proche et qu'ils étaient près du quartier des étudiants ; un environnement plus intime que Zelos pouvait s'attendre du centre-ville.

Lloyd les amena dans un petit restaurant. C'était mal éclairé, silencieux, mais un refuge contre la morsure du froid de la fin de l'automne. Comme le salon de thé, ça avait pour qualité d'être très accueillant, et le peu des personnes à l'intérieur l'attirer.

Après un rapide coup d'œil de la pièce, Lloyd attrapa le poignet de Zelos et l'emmena à un comptoir dans l'angle du restaurant. Sur le chemin, il y prit deux menus avec lui en allant à la table.

" On ne doit pas attendre d'être assis ? " Demanda Zelos, en laissant son compagnon le tirer.

Lloyd secoua la tête. " Ils me connaissent. En plus, ce n'est pas blindé, alors c'est bon. "

Il passa au rouquin un menu. Ils s'assirent en silence, penchés sur la liste des plats. Zelos ne s'attendait à rien, vraiment ; il espérait juste que la nourriture n'aurait pas un goût bon marché.

Une serveuse s'approcha de leur table et échangea quelques plaisanteries avec Lloyd. Quand elle se tourna vers Zelos, il fit un de ces sourires les plus charmants, la faisant rougir.

"B-bonsoir, monsieur. " Elle couina. Les couleurs sur ses joues s'aggravèrent alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge. " Ah, mes excuses. Je me sens si honorer de vous avoir ici, m-monsieur Wilder. Comment puis-je vous aider ce soir ? "

Il laissa errer ses yeux sur son corps tranquillement. Plutôt mince, fragile, probablement pas habitué, à de vrais repas, mais elle restait facile et abordable. Son âge se voyait à travers ses yeux nerveux ; probablement toujours une étudiante ; enfin. Une jeune fille qui connaît " monsieur Wilder " ce n'est pas vraiment inhabituel, de toute façon.

Sous son regard perçant, elle tourna la tête. " M-monsieur, j'ai un copain...

— C'est donc ça, il releva les yeux pour retrouver les siens. Quel homme chanceux. "

Lloyd leva les yeux au ciel, et passa sur la table pour frapper Zelos à l'épaule. " Mec, on est là pour manger, tu peux faire ça sur ton temps libre.

— Chéri, ça fait mal ! Geignit Zelos en frottant son bras. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre jaloux.

— T'es _vraiment_ un con, tu le sais ça ? "

Le rouquin sourit. " C'est l'un de mes nombreux surnoms. Commandons, maintenant. "

Lloyd prit un hamburger avec des frites et lui dit d'enlever les tomates. La serveuse fit un pas vers Zelos après qu'elle eut pris la commande de Lloyd.

" Aimerais vous connaître la spécialité du jour, monsieur ? "

Il releva ses yeux vers les siens au travers de ses cils. " Si vous avez du poisson frais, je serai intéressé d'en savoir plus. "

La serveuse tourna la tête une nouvelle fois. " A-ah, nous avons du saumon et il nous reste du vivaneau, servit avec du riz pilaf en a-accompagnement.

— Le vivaneau à l'air excellent, merci. " Lui lançant un autre sourire, Zelos la regardait quand elle fit tomber son stylo. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, hocha la tête, et s'enfuit.

Quand Zelos rebaissa son regard, il trouva Lloyd en train de le fixer, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

" Je peux t'aider ? "

Lloyd mordit sa lèvre inférieure. " J'sais pas. Si je te demandais de l'aide, me donneras-tu une réponse franche ? "

Zelos imita l'expression confuse de Lloyd. " Douterais-tu de moi ? Après que j'ai fait de toi mon honorifique chéri ? C'est un statut assez élevé, Lloyd, ne gâche pas ça. "

Le brun soupira. " Je ne te comprends pas du tout.

— Bien, ne te fait pas du mal à trop réfléchir, d'accord, chéri ?

— Je pense que tu te réjouis de tout ça un peu trop.

— Je pense que tu ne te réjouis pas assez ! "

Alors que Zelos se détendit sur son siège, la serveuse approcha de leur table de nouveau.

" Ah, je suis terriblement désolée, mais j'ai oublié de vous demander vos boissons. "

Les garçons échangèrent un regard.

" Deux bières, s'il vous plaît. " Dit Lloyd, en levant deux doigts.

En expirant bruyamment, Lloyd joignit ses mains ensemble. " Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière où j'ai pu m'asseoir et boire une bière avec un autre mec. "

Zelos eut un léger rire. " Ouais, Genis est juste majeur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouaip, il a eu dix-huit ans il y a quelques mois. On avait pour habitude d'embêter Presea tout le temps avec ça.

— C'est deux là ont une grosse différence d'âge ?

— Pas du tout. Deux ans. " Lloyd sourit. " Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble y a un an et demi, alors cette année à été plus dur. Presea avait pour habitude de lui rendre visite à l'école et les couloirs avaient d'un coup un silence de mort, car tous les enfants avaient peur d'elle. "

Le rouquin fit un léger sifflement. " C'est vraiment incroyable comme elle a l'air adorable et délicate, mais en même temps, elle parvient à me foutre la trouille.

— C'est le problème auquel on doit tous faire face à un moment avec elle, mais tu vas t'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas. "

La serveuse revient et plaça leur boisson sur la table. Zelos lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et remarqua que son haut avec quelques boutons de défaits. Son maquillage avait été refait ; ses lèvres étaient maintenant d'un rouge brillant et son eye-liner avait été retouché.

Souriant, Zelos frôla la serveuse alors qu'elle posait sa boisson sur la table. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens et son visage s'empourpra. Il eut un gloussement pour lui-même alors qu'elle fit un hochement de tête avant de s'enfuir.

" Tu vois, je comprends pas ça, déclara Lloyd sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ça t'amuse ou quoi ? "

Zelos secoua la tête légèrement. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière. " Lloyd, tu me demandes vraiment ça ? L'amour d'une femme est une chose magnifique, mais parfois, tu ne peux pas l'avoir, alors tu dois te contenter des miettes et brins d'amour quand tu le peux.

— Ça... " Les sourcils de Lloyd se rejoignirent. " D'une certaine façon, ça a du sens ? Mais- "

Claquant sa langue, Zelos remua un doigt devant le visage de Lloyd. " Pas de, mais. N'essaye pas de me questionner. Ça me fait me demander. " Il glissa ses coudes sur la table, se rapprochant de Lloyd. " As-tu déjà, été en couple avec une femme, mon cher Lloyd ?

— Tu es si curieux, bordel. " Malgré ses mots, le brun détourna le regard. Son cou commença à prendre de la couleur alors qu'il continuait. " Mais avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je vais te le dire. J'ai été, pour ton information, en couple.

— Avec une femme ? "

Lloyd soupira, bougeant ses mains. " Oui, avec une femme. "

Zelos sourit et se pencha plus près. " Oh vraiment ? Qui s'était ? Est-ce que je la connais ? "

Le rouge commença à faire son chemin sur les joues de Lloyd jusqu'à ses oreilles à présent. " B-bah, tu connais beaucoup de femmes, alors je suppose, je veux dire, que probablement-

— Allez, t'es en train de me tuer ! Dis-moi juste ! "

Lloyd engloutit une partie de sa bière. " Je suis sorti avec Sh-Sheena il y a un an ou plus. "

Le silence tomba sur le duo. Simultanément, ils prièrent leurs boissons et les finirent.

Quand la serveuse arriva avec leur nourriture, ses mouvements étaient lents alors qu'elle tournait la tête de Lloyd vers Zelos. Aucun des deux garçons ne bougea quand elle déposa la nourriture devant eux.

" Hum... " Elle réajusta le plateau sous son bras. Sa bouche forma un sourire tordu. " Bon appétit ! Voulez-vous de nouvelles boissons ? "

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. Avec un dernier regard, la serveuse hocha la tête et repartit.

Zelos jouait avec sa bouteille vide. " Alors... Sheena, hein ?

— O-ouais... "

Un autre moment de silence passa avant qu'un grand sourire apparût sur le visage de Zelos. " D'accord, je vais avoir besoin de détails, et beaucoup de détails. Mais d'abord, bouffons putain. "

Lloyd fit un son d'approbation et ils plongèrent sur leur nourriture. Zelos était gâté, et il était bien trop habitué à des repas de haute qualité pour apprécier le plat devant lui, mais merde, il avait faim. Il dévora tout sans dire un mot.

En quelques minutes, leurs deux assiettes étaient vides. Lloyd se reposa en arrière avec un soupir satisfait. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur le haut de son ventre, il lança un regard à Zelos avec de petits yeux.

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon rôle de te donner les détails de ma relation avec Sheena, mais. " Il marqua une pause en souriant. " Pour une fois, j'ai quelque chose de plus que toi. Sans compter le fait que tu es un idiot et un connard.

— Wow, Lloyd. Wow. Je suis vraiment blessé. " Zelos leva les yeux au ciel. " _Tu me_ traites d'idiot ? Maintenant, ça n'a plus aucun sens.

— Je le dis à place de Sheena ! La seule raison qui fait que tu ne te comportes pas comme d'habitude, c'est parce que tu n'es pas entouré par des filles.

Le rouquin marqua un silence. Ses yeux passèrent sur la table, où il examina les marques du bois pendant un instant. " Ouais, à la place, je passe mon précieux temps avec un idiot de serveur borné. "

Quand Zelos leva les yeux de nouveau, il trouva Lloyd qui le regardait avec préoccupation. Il fut pris au dépourvu ; il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où il était celui qui recevait ce genre de regard.

" Tu t'exprimes comme si on venait de tuer ton chien, dit le brun. Malgré ça, tu agis toujours comme si tu préférais fricoter avec des filles, tu es souvent au travail ou avec nous... Non ? C'est... Je ne te comprends pas. "

Zelos siffla. " Je devrais prendre un shot à chaque fois que tu dis ça. "

Les sourcils de Lloyd se rejoignirent en une fine line. " Tu ne démens toujours pas. "

Levant un sourcil, Zelos croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. " Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois arrogant avec ça, mais tu sembles juste confus. Ça te travaille vraiment ?

— Je veux juste comprendre. " Lloyd haussa les épaules. " En fait, parfois. C'est difficile de croire que quelqu'un comme toi, aussi populaire que tu l'es, sans lien direct avec quelqu'un dans le groupe, veux toujours... Tu sais. Trainer avec nous et faire des trucs. "

Un petit sourire se forma dans le coin des lèvres de Zelos. " Tu es mignon, chéri.

— Qu-quoi ? " Les yeux de Lloyd s'élargirent, mais son expression fut rapidement remplacée par un air renfrogné. " Ne te moque pas de moi, imbécile. Je suis sérieux.

— Non, c'est une idée mignonne, voilà tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

Quand la serveuse revient avec leurs boissons, le duo la regarda en même temps. Elle eut un sourire nerveux et leur tendit leurs boissons. " Santé ! "

Échangeant un regard amusé, ils tintèrent leurs bouteilles ensemble.

* * *

Il faisait encore plus sombre quand ils sortirent du restaurant. Zelos sortit son téléphone et le déverrouilla alors que Lloyd fit un pas dans son espace personnel.

" Hé, ça me rappelle, dit-il en sortant son propre téléphone. " Donne ton numéro. "

Zelos haussa ses sourcils. " C'était brutal. Voyons, j'ai besoin de plus de rougissement et de battements de cils, allez. "

Lloyd lui donna un coup. " Je vais agir comme une fille si tu me traites comme une fille. Maintenant file. "

Gloussant, Zelos lui donna un coup de coude en réponse. " C'est un défi ?

— Non, du tout, ça serait pas beau à voir. " Lloyd ria. " Allez, on pourra parler et tout, ça sera bien. "

Le rouquin marmonna, faisant disparaitre le sourire de Lloyd qui taper du pied impatient. " Hmm, ok, d'accord. Tu es un chéri gâté, tu le sais ça ?

— N'attends aucun baiser de ma part. "

Zelos afficha sa liste de contact et montra son numéro à son compagnon. Le brun le tapa sur son téléphone, puis fit un immense sourire à Zelos.

" Je vais le montrer à tout le monde, juste que tu le saches, affirma-t-il en faisant quelques pas en arrière. On se voit vite !

— Y a pas le feu, je vais te déposer, dit Zelos en attrapant le poignet de Lloyd. On y va, tranquillement, c'est bon. "

Le serveur glissa en arrière sur ses talons, se rattrapant à la dernière minute. Il laissa Zelos se remettre dans une position correcte, puis rapidement, il dégagea sa main de son emprise. Le sourire sur son visage jamais disparu.

" Je parie que tu as une voiture géniale.

— Tout à fait. "

Il regarda au loin.

" Ah, la voilà. N'est-ce pas un petit bijou ? "

L'élégante voiture noire de Zelos passa avant de s'arrêter à un stop. Échangeant un sourire avec Lloyd, Zelos ouvrit la porte et ils grimpèrent ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

Au cours du mois dernier, Zelos s'était retrouvé à aller au salon de thé presque chaque jour. Bien sûr, avec son emploi du temps chargé, il n'avait pas toujours le temps de leur rendre visite, mais quand il n'avait rien à l'heure tant convoitée du déjeuner, même Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de lui demander où il allait. Alors que les jours passés, il réalisait que le déjeuner n'était pas le meilleur moment pour leur rendre visite, de toute façon ; Colette n'était presque jamais présente durant la journée, et mettre un pas en dehors de son bâtiment de travail signifiait souvent être assailli de groupies.

Sa visite suivante prit place durant la journée. Zelos fixa ses cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval haute et poussa la porte de la boutique.

Après avoir examiné la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage familier. Il y avait un truc à propos de son attitude pragmatique gravée sur son front et sa bouche qui lui disait quelque chose...

" Monsieur Wilder, dit l'homme en question, tirant Zelos de ses rêveries. Je vois que vous allez bien. "

Le rouquin prit son sourire de travail et s'approcha de la table. " Épatant. Monsieur Bryant, c'est ça ? Président de la compagnie Lezareno.

— Regal suffira. " Répondit-il avec un hochement de tête. Faisant un signe à un des fauteuils en face de lui, il continua. " Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un siège ? À moins que vous ne soyez pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie.

— Non, ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée. " Zelos accepta l'offre et s'installa sur le siège. " Surtout depuis qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, et tout. "

— Je supposais que c'était la prochaine étape logique à faire. " Dit Regal avec un sourire. Puis il lança un regard au-dessus de l'épaule du rouquin dans la direction de la porte, levant sa main. " Par ici, Presea. "

Zelos ne put retenir le regard de surprise qui parcourait son visage. Tournant d'un coup sur son siège, il leva les yeux et trouva la délicate blonde vénitienne qui entrait dans le salon de thé. Une fois arrivée à la table, elle lui adressa un sourire.

" Bonjour, Zelos, le salua-t-elle avec son ton presque monotone habituel. " Un plaisir de te voir, comme toujours. "

Il fit la moue. " Tu sais, je suis incapable de dire quand tu es sérieuse ou non.

— Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. "

Avec un sifflement, Zelos se remit correctement sur son siège. " Elle est maligne. "

Presea s'installa sur la banquette, comblant l'espace à côté de Regal. Elle lui tendit la main. " Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on se soit retrouvé dans un cadre aussi intime. "

Riant, Regal prit la main délicate de Presea dans la sienne un moment avant de la serrer. Une fois qu'il la replaça sur la table, il soupira silencieusement. " Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à dégager du temps pour vous voir.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle fermement. " ... Mais tu nous manques à tous.

— Toi aussi, tu te mêles aux petites gens ? " Lança Zelos à Regal avec un air interrogatif. Un sourire narquois remplaça son air ahuri alors qu'il ajouta. " Ou alors tu te mélanges vraiment avec les petites gens ? Je me demande ce que Genis en penserait.

— Zelos, le mit en garde Presea. N'y penses pas.

— Flûte, d'accord. " Zelos s'écrasa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. " Tu es vraiment menaçante quand tu veux l'être, tu le sais ? "

Regal racla sa gorge. " J'ai peur que là ne soit pas la question. Pouvons-nous juste apprécier le déjeuner ? "

* * *

" Alors tu dis que tu as fini ton travail à la fabrique de bois, demanda Zelos à Presea, ses sourcils froncés. Toi, la petite, délicate poupée ? "

Presea hocha la tête. " Mon papa, il... Il avait pour habitude d'y travailler, alors j'ai voulu prendre sa place quand il est tombé malade. " Son regard abattu dit à Zelos de ne pas pousser la question plus loin. " Mais... La vraie raison, c'est qu'il ne me connaissait que... Au travers de ma sœur.

— Longue histoire, hein ? "

Presea hocha la tête de nouveau.

Zelos laissa sortir un long souffle. " C'est une conversation compliquée... Ah, eh bien. Pas besoin de s'attarder sur le sujet, et puis ! " Il tapa dans ses mains et se tourna vers Regal. " Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez parler travaille, non ? "

L'ainé avec un léger sourire. Quand il entendit Zelos s'adresser à lui, il secoua la tête.

" Mec, ce n'est pas marrant de parler à une femme déjà prise et un vieillard, dit le rouquin en s'étalant sur sa chaise. Même ma voluptueuse chérie n'est pas là, alors qu'elle possède le putain de magasin !

— Personne ne te force à reste. " Souligna Regal. Il se mouva pour reposer son poids sur la banquette derrière lui. " Je ne dis pas que nous... N'apprécions pas ta compagnie, cependant.

— _Merci_. "

Soufflant au travers de ses dents, Zelos sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Après l'incident avec Lloyd au restaurant, son numéro avait fait le tour du groupe. Bien qu'il adorait être un centre d'attention, il n'avait pas toujours le temps de répondre. Cette fois, cependant, il décida d'embêter Lloyd en premier.

" _Tu es où ?_ " Écrit-il.

Regal racla sa gorge, bien que quand Zelos releva les yeux, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas son attention. Le grand homme s'étendit, alors qu'il cherchait dans sa poche.

" Il semble que je dois prendre congé à présent, dit-il alors qu'il sortait quelques billets de son portefeuille. C'est pour moi cette fois-ci, Zelos. "

Le rouquin en question semblait surpris. Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. " Oooh, je suis flatté. Merci, Regal. "

Regal leva un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Presea. " Merci pour ta compagnie. "

Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour un câlin. Ils font un duo étrange, pensa Zelos, et la différence de taille mettait encore plus en valeur cette étrangeté. Néanmoins, ils étaient mignons à leur façon. Zelos trouva un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Il essaya de s'en débarrasser alors que Regal se levait.

" On se reverra, Wilder. " Dit-il, inclinant sa tête vers le sol. Son visage s'adoucit quand il tourna son regard vers Presea. " Nous aussi.

— Au revoir, Regal. " Presea répondit avec une révérence.

Et avec cela, le président de la compagnie Lezareno prit son congé.

Presea sirotait son thé quand Zelos retourna son regard vers elle. Elle leva les yeux au-dessus de sa tasse vers lui.

" Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, dit-il en poussant un soupir et regardant sa montre. C'était sympa. Au revoir, ma délicate poupée.

— Je vais te raccompagner. "

Elle rangea un peu leur place, empilant leurs assiettes et tasses. Quand elle se leva, elle arrivait au menton de Zelos.

" J'espère que nous ne te dérangeons pas avec nos messages, dit-elle en s'approchant de la sortie. Genis a été tenté de t'envoyer des spams quand il était énervé. "

Zelos gloussa. " Dis-lui que s'il ose faire une chose aussi stupide au grand Zelos, je m'occuperais de son cas.

— Cela veut dire ?

— Je le sortirais de l'école et ferais de lui mon esclave personnel. " Déclara le rouquin, souriant. Presea lui rendit un minuscule sourire.

" C'est en effet un infâme plan. "

Quand ils firent un pas sur le trottoir, ils ajustèrent tous les deux leurs manteaux. Zelos défit ses cheveux de son élastique et mis son cache-oreilles pendant que Presea fermait son manteau. Après avoir épousseté ses vêtements, Presea se positionna devant Zelos et le regarda.

" Je suis... Pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi tu nous rends visite ici. " Elle commença, arrêtant son regard sur l'espace entre ses épaules. Alors que Zelos pencha la tête sur le côté, elle remit ses yeux dans les siens. " Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mon rôle d'essayer de comprendre. Tu dois juste savoir que tu es toujours le bienvenu pour passer du temps avec nous. "

Zelos maintenu son regard, mâchant l'intérieur de ses joues. " Je ferais en sorte de m'en souvenir, dit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, tu sais déjà que tu n'es pas dans mon terrain de chasse, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. D'accord, chérie ? "

Avec un sourire, Presea hocha la tête. " Je comprends. " Elle fit un pas. " Au revoir, Zelos. "

Alors qu'elle tourna les talons pour partir, Zelos soupira et déposa sa main derrière sa tête. C'est si bizarre cette habitude qu'ont ces gens de se poser des questions sur ses motivations... Enfin, s'il devait être honnête à ce propos, il n'en serait pas sure non plus. Une de ces règles était de ne pas trop s'attacher aux gens, mais il y avait quelques choses avec ce groupe qui continuer de l'attirer. Penser que c'était une simple chérie qui l'avait pris au piège dans ce putain de bordel était plutôt ironique.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Une fois qu'il eut jeté un regard dans sa boîte de réception, il défila les messages reçus de ses connaissances pour ouvrir la réponse qu'il avait reçue de Lloyd.

" _cours de kendo. mes pères en font parti, alors je les aide de temps en temps. jte manque ?_ "

Les sourcils de Zelos se levèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux. Deux pères ?

Mais avant d'écrire une réponse, il composa rapidement le numéro de Sebastian, espérant échapper au froid. Il semblait que la voiture était juste au tournant ; il arriva devant lui en une poignée de secondes.

Alors qu'il s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir, il s'écrasa et sortit son téléphone. " _' Père ' avec un s ? Doit-on en parler ?_ "

Bip bip. " _lol t'es con. l'un ces mon pere biologique et l'autre mon pere adoptif._ " Et juste après ça. " _ta pas répondu a ma question en plus._ "

" _Lloyd, s'il te plaît. C'est quand la dernière fois que je t'ai répondue ?_ "

 _" bah tu ma envoyer un message en premier cette fois. "_

" _Et c'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?_ "

" _tu pose beaucoup de questions, mais tu réponds pas au mienne._ "

" _Tu m'as posé qu'une seule question._ "

" _tu me casse le cul._ "

" _Bien, si tu vois les choses comme ça, ça peut s'arranger. Peut-être vendredi soir ?_ "

" _je suis trop confus lol._ "

" _... Tu n'es pas marrant._ "

" Maître Zelos, nous sommes arrivés. "

La voix de Sebastian surprit Zelos et le fit se remettre droit. La voiture était garée dans le parking de son bureau de travail, et depuis ici, il pouvait sentir tout son poids sur lui, sa façade grise, morne et ennuyante. Soupirant, le rouquin peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

" _pas juste ! d'facon je suis plus marrant que toi._ "

Alors qu'il fit un pas en dehors de la voiture, il feuilleta l'écran de son téléphone. Il marcha jusqu'aux toilettes, ses vêtements de travail dans un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

" _C'est un défi ?_ "

" _lol je ne pense pas que je veuille glisser sur cette pente avec toi._ "

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il boutonnait son haut.

" _Tu penses que tu vas perdre ?_ "

" _je pense pas que nous jouons pas dans la meme cour_ "

Zelos soupira et se pencha contre la porte de la cabine, se sentant déjà à l'étroit dans son costume. Il décida de sortir sans la cravate, comme d'habitude, mais peu importe, il se sentait comme s'il allait arrêter de respirer.

" _Je suis déjà conscient qu'on ne joue pas dans la même équipe. Mais je jouerais franc-jeu._ "

" _je sais toujours pas..._ "

Prenant une grande respiration, Zelos déverrouilla finalement les toilettes et traça son chemin vers son bureau. Quand il arriva, un tas de nouveaux papiers l'attendaient là.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir. Ignorait ses papiers semblait être une bonne, très bonne idée.


	6. Chapter 6

" Pardon ! "

Zelos esquiva une femme qui déboulait de la porte du salon de thé. Des cheveux blonds ondulés passèrent en vague devant son visage.

" Ah, désolée, Zelos. " Dit-elle, tournant sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Avec un sourire désolé, elle continua de marcher à reculons. " À plus tard !

— C'est rien, mais ne- Colette ! "

En un instant, la demoiselle était devenu un désordre de membres et de cheveux blonds emmêlés sur le sol, marmonnant un son de douleur. Zelos se précipita à ses côtés alors que la cloche sur la porte du salon de thé sonnait.

" Je vais bien, je vais bien ! " Dit rapidement Colette. Zelos tendit une main vers elle et elle l'a saisi avec une bonne poigne. Elle était légère, délicate, et le rouquin n'eut aucun problème pour la soulever.

Avec une respiration tremblante, Colette commença à s'épousseter. Zelos lui fit sur les endroits qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre elle seule, et une fois qu'il eut fini, elle lui sourit.

" Colette ! " S'exclama Lloyd, s'approchant d'eux avec des pas pressés. Il regarda entre Zelos et la demoiselle maladroite avant de se retenir de rire, frottant sa nuque. " Désolé, je crois que j'arrive en retard. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, à propos de courir hors de la boutique, Colette ? "

La blonde tourna la tête. " De ne pas le faire ? Hehe. " Une fois qu'elle leva les yeux, elle se tourna vers Zelos. " Merci de l'aide, Zelos ! Maintenant, si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard. "

Zelos commença à chercher son portefeuille. " Je peux te payer un taxi, si tu veux.

— Hein ? " Colette le fixa pendant un instant, avec des yeux écarquillés. Quand elle réalisa, elle secoua la tête avec acharnement. " Non, non, c'est bon ! Tu as dépensé assez d'argent pour nous déjà, alors s'il te plaît, Zelos, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. "

Le portefeuille en cuir était déjà dans sa main quand Colette commença à s'éloigner de lui. " Je suis désolée ! On se voit plus tard ! "

Zelos fixa son dos, regardant ses cheveux disparaître au loin.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses rêveries.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle va s'en sortir. " Lloyd le rassura. Il avait une gentille pression dans sa poigne, en le tirant devant l'entrée du salon de thé. " Allons déjeuner, ok ? "

* * *

" Es-tu sûr qu'elle dort assez ? " Demanda Zelos, en reposant sa tasse de thé.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lloyd posa son menton dans sa main. " Pour être honnête avec toi, je sais pas trop. Parfois, elle arrive à cacher cernes sous ses yeux, mais sinon... Elle arrive bien à le cacher. Je sais pas. " Ces yeux traînèrent sur la table avant de croiser ceux de Zelos. " Elle est toujours occupée avec son travail de bénévole ou l'école, et quand elle ne fait ça, elle est ici, mais aucun d'entre nous ne parle d'elle hors d'ici. "

Zelos se retrouva dans l'air bouleversé de Lloyd. " Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle se surmène autant ? "

Lloyd secoua la tête. " Elle n'est jamais satisfaite jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle pense utile. C'est... Je peux pas parler pour elle, et je suis pas vraiment le génie ici, alors je peux pas dire que je sais tout. "

Le silence tomba sur eux. Zelos reconnaissait le sourire de Colette, bien sûr qu'il le connaissait— c'est le même qu'il affichait chaque jour. Un masque... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a caché ?

" Mais. " Ajouta Lloyd, sa main se crispant en un poing sur la table. " Je jure, que je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Enfin, je peux essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle ne craque pas... "

" Hé, regar- c'est bon. " Dit Zelos doucement. Le serveur face à lui continuait de froncer les sourcils, mais il croisa le regard de Zelos. " C'est une grande fille, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut gérer ça. "

Lloyd secoua la tête légèrement, détournant ses yeux. " J'espère... "

Zelos pinça ses lèvres. " Je lui parlerais de tout ça plus tard.

— D'accord... " Le brun lui lança un regard d'espoir, puis soupira et joignit ses mains ensemble. " Bah, je suis sûr que tu ferais bien attention à elle.

— O... Ouais. " Aussitôt qu'il sentit ses yeux écarquillés, Zelos regretta. Grimaçant, il essaya de cacher sa surprise. " Merci... C'était, euh. Une bonne discussion. "

Avec un sourire fatigué, Lloyd tapa rapidement sa main sur l'épaule de Zelos. " Ouais. Je vais nettoyer maintenant, ok ? "

Zelos hocha la tête et bougea pour l'aider. Il suivait ses mouvements automatiquement, pas complètement conscient de ce qu'il l'entourait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, tellement longtemps depuis qu'il eut ressenti autant de bons sentiments allant lui... Son estomac se contracta et se noua de stress en y pensant.

Bien. Il était temps d'utiliser ses ressources pour une bonne cause et de trouver quelques infos sur son adorable petit ange.

* * *

Cette nuit, la lune était cachée par les nuages, évitant le rouquin qui attendait à l'arrêt de bus. À la place, son chemin était illuminé par un lampadaire. Son ombre s'étirait le long de la rue, elle était deux fois plus grande que lui.

Zelos jeta un regard à sa montre. Elle devrait bientôt être là.

Le bus s'arrêta devant le trottoir avec une vibration silencieuse. Le moteur toussa quand il arriva au stop, les portes grinçantes révélèrent un ange lumineux. Colette trébucha sur le trottoir, mais retrouva une posture correcte le temps de remercier le chauffeur.

Quand elle se tourna, Zelos put voir l'épuisement dans ses pas, et son poids mal supporté. Il se dépêcha à ses côtés et mit une main dans le creux de son dos pour la soutenir.

" Ah ! " Même son cri de surprise était modéré. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Zelos, les tensions sur ses épaules s'allégèrent. " Z-Zelos... C'est inattendu !

— Ouais. On dirait que j'ai était bénit par les dieux ce soir, accueilli par un ange magnifique. " Répondit-il, sa voix était douce, et à sa surprise, étrangement sincère. Sa voix semblait lointaine pour ses propres oreilles.

Avec un rougissement, Colette tenta de se redresser elle-même dans une posture droite, mais l'effort s'avéra être un peu trop dur. Elle se pencha contre l'épaule du rouquin et soupira.

" Merci, Zelos, murmura-t-elle. Mais- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est plutôt tard, tu devrais être en train de rentrer chez toi ! "

Zelos gloussa. " Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, mon ange. Tu as l'air épuisé, qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé ?

— C'est rien ! " Elle ria, cachant sa bouche avec sa main. " Je sors juste de mon travail de bénévole. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait t'inquiéter.

— Quoi ? Est-ce que tu aides aux constructions du centre-ville ? Tu ne peux pas être ' bénévole ' là-bas. "

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. " Non, ils ne m'ont pas laissé aider. Je reviens juste du refuge pour animaux, c'est tout ! S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. "

Son plaidoyer le toucha droit au cœur. Il ravala un soupir et se tourna vers le banc de l'arrêt de bus. " Asseyons une seconde, d'accord ? Je te raccompagnerais après.

— Ah, mais je voulais m'arrêter au salon de thé un mom-

— Colette. "

La force dans sa voix fit lever le regard de la blonde. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Colette se sentit ridicule.

" D'accord... "

Zelos la guida vers le banc et ils s'assirent. Il choisit de s'asseoir au bord du banc, laissant à Colette de l'espace. Cependant, elle resta plus près de lui qu'il ne l'attendait, la distance entre eux était d'à peine de la longueur de son bras. Elle trifouilla ses doigts pendant un moment, en continuant de mordre sa lèvre.

" Je suis désolée, fut la première chose qu'elle dit, avec sa voix tendue. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, vraiment ! Est-ce que Lloyd a dit quelque chose ? Je promets, je vais bien, je le jure !

— Arrête de t'excuser, s'il te plaît, répondit Zelos avec un sourire désabusé. Lloyd mentionna quelque chose en passant, mais tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer, chérie. "

Elle hocha la tête. Son regard tomba dans l'espace entre eux. Zelos suivit ses yeux, en s'armant de courage pour le moment, elle, elle reprit son regard inquiet. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, la main de Zelos commença à se serrer en un poing sur son genou. C'était comme fixé un miroir, il pensa, regarder son homologue qui avait choisi la voie du bien au lieu de vivre sa complaisante vie à laquelle il se raccrochait. Ils partageaient les mêmes choses épuisantes, celles de porter le poids de beaucoup d'attentes, d'être bien en tout point et de se détester soi-même.

Colette chercha sa main en premier. " S'il te plaît, dit à Lloyd de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. " Dit-elle doucement, sa voix était juste un murmure, comme si elle avouer un sombre secret.

" Même si je lui parle, il continuera de s'inquiéter pour toi. " Répondit Zelos aussi doucement. Leurs voix étaient tranchantes dans l'obscurité de la nuit cependant. " Merde, je parie que tout le monde est inquiet. Je suis inquiet, encore plus maintenant. "

Un petit sourire arriva à ses lèvres. " Mais tu comprends... Tu me comprends, non ?

— Oui. " Il lui serra la main brièvement. " La différence entre toi et moi, néanmoins, c'est que tu as des personnes qui s'intéressent véritablement à toi, même si tu n'es pas toujours le parfait petit ange que tu penses que tu dois être.

— Tu as des personnes qui s'intéresse à toi, Zelos ! Je m'intéresse à toi, Lloyd s'intéresse à toi, Sheena s'intéresse à toi-! "

Zelos secoua la tête. " Tu ne me connais même pas.

— Je... " La bouche de Colette forma une ligne droite. " Zelos... "

Gloussant, Zelos secoua la tête. " Ok, ok, t'as raison. Mais les autres...

— Ils peuvent apprendre à t'apprécier, Zelos. Ils vont t'apprécier, je le sais ! "

Elle se pencha et entoura ses épaules avec ses bras. " Peut-être un jour, nous pourrons... Nous pourrons leur en parler.

— Ce n'est pas garanti qu'ils comprendront, murmura Zelos.

— Je pense... Qu'au fond, ils seraient contents que nous leur en parlions. "

Le rouquin n'exprima pas tout haut son accord. Avec un soupir, il lui rendit finalement son étreinte.

" Alors, de quoi tu as hérité, chérie ? " Demanda-t-il, résistant à l'énorme envie qu'il avait de plonger sa tête dans ses cheveux.

" Ma famille dirige cette œuvre de charité, Ange Gardien-

— Vraiment ? Zelos regardait Colette avec de grands yeux. J'ai fait de la promotion pour eux. C'est un énorme projet.

La blonde eut un étrange, lointain et désabusé sourire. " Tu penses pas que je le sais déjà ?

— Oui, rit nerveusement Zelos. Continue, mon cher petit ange.

— Eh bien, tu le sais déjà. On fait tous les événements en ville, et nous venons juste d'ouvrir un magasin dans une ville voisine. Alors que l'œuvre grandit, on a besoin de plus en plus de monde. C'est une bonne cause et nous sommes assez populaires pour que les choses continues en douceur, mais nous allons commencer à manquer de main à cause de l'expansion- et maintenant, ils attendent de moi d'abandonner les cours comme ça, je pourrais prendre la place de mon père.

— C'est dur.

— Je suppose... Elle soupira. Je n'ai pas envie de les décevoir.

— Pourquoi ils n'embauchent pas juste quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Je sais pas. C'est comme s'ils pensaient que j'étais destiné à prendre sa place.

— Ils devraient déjà être reconnaissant que tu aies décidé de leur aider en premier lieu ! "

Colette gloussa. " On dirait que ça t'énerve cette histoire.

— Ta-tais-toi. Tu ne mérites pas de te faire emmerder par qui que ce soit, et en particulier par ta propre famille. " Grogna-t-il, en essayant de combattre le rouge menaçant qui monter sur son visage. Presque comme pour l'embêter, Colette lui pinça une de ces joues chaudes.

" Êtes-vous vraiment bien placé pour dire cela, oh Zelos le grand ? " Demanda-t-elle, souriante.

Il souffla. " N'allons pas sur ce terrain-là, chérie. "

Colette haussa les épaules. Doucement, elle enleva ses bras de ses épaules et se releva. " Il se fait vraiment tard, Zelos.

— Je vais appeler mon chauffeur. " Dit le rouquin, en la rejoignant.

Avec un mouvement ferme de la tête, Colette enroula un bras autour de celui de Zelos. " Non, c'est bon, j'habite à quelques maisons d'ici.

— Je vais te raccompagner, alors.

— Quel gentlement vous êtes, oh Zelos le grand.

— Si tu ne le dis pas correctement, je vais devoir sévir, mon ange. "

Elle rigola et commença à avancer avec lui dans la rue. " Je pense que ça va aller ! "


	7. Chapter 7

C'était un samedi matin quand Zelos vit la neige tombée pour la première fois de l'année. Il s'assit sur le lit, réprimant un frisson alors qu'il fixait la fenêtre.

C'était déjà ce moment de l'année ? Son estomac se serra, le faisant grogner. Normalement, il aurait dû réserver un séjour ou faire une promotion dans une partie plus chaude du pays... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé l'hiver ici.

Son téléphone sonna depuis sa table de nuit. Il s'étendit pour l'attraper avant de s'écrouler sur son dos.

" _allons patiner !_ "

" _Si c'est un rencard, chéri, tu devrais attendre que je fasse le premier pas._ "

" _allez, cest le weekend et y neige ! on dois faire un truc hivernal !_ "

" _Je préfère pas._ "

" _pas un grand fan de l'hiver ?_ "

" _C'est une façon de voir les choses, je suppose._ "

Le reflet brillant de la neige blanche à travers la vitre le fixait, le provoquait. Zelos se leva pour fermer ses rideaux avant de s'écrouler de nouveau dans son lit.

La réponse de Lloyd l'attirait, mais Zelos le ficha sous son oreiller. C'était en effet, le weekend et en effet, il neigeait ; cela exigeait une journée dans le lit.

* * *

Le soleil était à l'horizon quand Zelos roula hors du lit. Sa première pensée était qu'il mourrait de faim. Après ça, il se souvint de son téléphone abandonné sous son oreiller.

" _Zelos ! On va tous patiner : ) Tu peux te joindre à nous ! L'adresse est..._ " était le premier message, un SMS de Colette.

Sheena avait envoyée. " _Hé idiot. Lloyd et colette se demande ou tu es. Allez viens ça fais longtemps que je me suis pas moqué de toi. Ramene toi._ "

Zelos se rongea la lèvre. Merde, ces gars devaient bien l'aimer ; mais alors pourquoi. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir qu'en penser.

Alors qu'il faisait glisser sa messagerie, il trouva une longue liste de messages venant de Lloyd.

" _allez, tu bosse tout le temps, ca fais un moment que je tai pas vu. allez viens_ "

" _zelos ? ne me laisse pas poireauter !_ "

" _ok, tres bien. abruti._ "

 _" je sais que colette a deja envoyer ladresse, mais je veux etre sur que tu la recu_ "

 _" ta loupé des trucs. quoi que tu fasse la c'est probablement super chiant comparer a ce quon a fais._ "

" _tu viendrais au moins a un diner ?_ "

Le rouquin se tira hors de la chaleur de son lit et marcha jusqu'à son placard. Un large éventail de vêtements l'attendait là, de nombreuses nuances de roses et de rouges occupaient l'espace. Alors qu'il considérait ses possibilités, il composa le numéro de Lloyd et tint son téléphone à son oreille.

" Zelos ? C'est quoi ce bord- "

Le rouquin le fit taire. " Tu devrais te sentir chanceux, que je t'accorde du temps pendant un de mes jours de congé, chéri. "

Lloyd souffla. " Tu penses tromper quelqu'un ? Je sais que t'aimes traîner avec nous.

— Pense que tu veux. Bref. " Zelos s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte de son placard. " Un dîner. Je suppose que je t'en dois un, alors c'est pour moi. De quoi tu as envie ?

— Euh. Bah, hmm- Attends, tu invites les autres ? "

Avec un bâillement, Zelos répondit. " Bien sûr, s'ils veulent venir. Mais pour autant que je sache, tu étais le seul à être profondément bouleversé de mon absence, alors je pense pas être contraint de leur faire de la lèche à eux.

— Tais-toi, abruti ! Je n'étais pas ' profondément bouleversé ', ça faisait juste longtemps, ok ?

— Alors ils viennent ou bien ? "

Lloyd grogna entre ses dents. " Je peux leur parler, mais on est tous déjà rentré, alors j'sais pas s'ils voudront ressortir pour _toi_. "

— Aie. En même temps, je me sens étrangement flatté. Tu veux que ça devienne un rencard, chéri ?

— Tu dois vraiment arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

— Vu comment j'ai persisté, je pense que c'est un peu inutile maintenant pour toi d'objecter.

— Pff, peu importe. " Il y avait une sorte de démarche trainante de l'autre côté, puis le son lointain des pas contre le sol en bois. " J'sais pas, fait comme tu veux. Mais je vais pas m'habiller pour toi.

— C'est très bien, je préfère ça, quand mes chéris sont à l'aise.

— Ouais, ouais. Il ne fait pas très froid, au cas où tu te demanderais. Ne viens pas trop habiller.

— Je suis toujours trop habillé comparé à toi.

— Tu vas venir avec ta belle queue-de-pie ?

— Chéri, tu devrais enlever " de pie " dans ta phrase, ça collera mieux.

— Je pense que ça serait difficile de faire autrement en même temps, enfin, encore faut-il qu'elle soit belle. "

Zelos réprima un petit rire en l'entendant. " Eh bien, tu pourras vérifier, si tu veux.

— Je suppose que ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de demander à toutes les femmes de la ville qu'elle m'en parle.

— Oh, aïe ! Tu deviens bon à ça, chéri. "

Le sourire sur le visage de Zelos commençait à lui faire mal aux joues. Il essayait de se ressaisir alors qu'il continuait à s'habiller.

" Je sais pas si devrais être reconnaissant ou pas. Bref, quand est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?

— Je passe te prendre à sept heures ?

— Ouais. Attends, tu viens me prendre chez moi ?

— ... C'est une bonne question. " Zelos prit son téléphone de son épaule et le posa sur sa commode, le passant en haut-parleur. Il tourna sa tête pour pouvoir examiner ses traits dans le miroir en face de lui. " Tu peux me donner une adresse et je viendrais te prendre là-bas.

— Euh, ouais. Lloyd récita une adresse avant que son ton, prenne un air interrogatif. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Hmm ? "

Zelos fixa son reflet, la brosse dans sa main s'arrêta dans ses cheveux. Doucement, il finit son mouvement et ramena sa main près de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses actions ; visiblement, il avait suivi sa routine habituelle pour quand il se préparait à un rencard. Ses cheveux étaient étincelants, tombant sur ses épaules en vagues ondulées, tirées vers le haut et hors de son visage avec un bandeau blanc. Sa chemise avait quelques boutons ouverts en haut, révélant un collier doré avec un pendentif rouge dessus. Il était peut-être un peu trop habillé.

" J'ai dit, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'ai dû poser mon téléphone pour pouvoir me brosser les cheveux. " Répondit le rouquin. Il posa sa brosse près de son téléphone. " J'en ai beaucoup, je suis sûr que tu l'avais remarqué. "

Lloyd rit. " C'est vrai. Je suppose que je devrais aussi me préparer.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de m'impressionner ou quoi que ce soit.

— Je me sens tellement soulagé.

— Ne sois pas insolant avec moi, mon garçon. "

Lloyd ricana. " Je crois que je préfère chéri, à mon garçon, pour être complètement honnête avec toi. "

Un large sourire tira les traits de Zelos. " Bien ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir arrêter de t'en plaindre à présent. Ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

" Tes désirs sont des ordres. Bref, je pense que je devrais vraiment y aller. On se voit tout à l'heure !

— Évidemment qu'ils sont des ordres. Bye-bye, chérrri.

— Plus jamais ça. Bye ! "

La ligne se coupa. Avec un regard sur l'écran, Zelos constata qu'ils étaient resté au téléphone beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Il regarda de nouveau vers le miroir. Une chemise et un jean, ce n'était pas trop, non ? Les vêtements boutonnés étaient toujours la pièce commune de ses tenues ; il aimait les avoir boutonnés ou non, ça dépendait d'avec qui il était. Son placard eut le droit à un autre regard contemplatif avant qu'il ne s'y replonge. Un gilet, ce n'est pas mal, en plus la météo l'exiger de toute façon.

* * *

La neige craquait sous les pieds de Zelos. La couche était fine, mais juste la vue et la sensation firent la nourriture, fraîchement avalé, se tordre dans son estomac.

Quand il leva les yeux, il vit Lloyd en équilibre sur la rambarde du parc pour enfants. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le lieu vide émettait une atmosphère angoissante ; la balançoire bougeait avec le vent, les nuages de neige imitaient des pieds d'enfants qui danseraient.

" Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu tenais tellement à venir ici. " Le rouquin renifla, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps.

" J'sais pas ! " L'intervention de Lloyd fut stoppée par une grande inspiration alors qu'il sauta devant Zelos. Il lança un sourire éclatant au rouquin. " Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? "

Mordant ses lèvres, Zelos regarda la zone autour d'eux. Le terrain de jeux n'était qu'une seule section du parc qu'il occupait ; il y avait de nombreuses traces de pas faisant leurs chemins dans la neige, ainsi que des bancs et des arbres en sommeil. Des lampadaires illuminaient leur chemin, créant de faibles cercles lumineux sur le sol.

Finalement, il retourna son regard vers celui de Lloyd. L'excitation et la joie dans les yeux de Lloyd calmèrent un peu son estomac.

" Je suppose... Comme je t'ai dit avant, que je ne suis pas un grand fan de l'hiver. " Répondit Zelos, se battant pour garder son expression sereine. Alors que les yeux de Lloyd commençaient à avoir une nuance de préoccupation, le rouquin s'avança vers un banc. Il retira la neige qui obstruait le bois avec le bord de sa manche et s'assit.

Lloyd s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le dossier du banc, malgré ça, il demeurait proche. La chaleur de son corps était très appréciée par Zelos, qui essayait de son mieux de réprimer ses frissons.

" Tu n'avais pas à venir ici avec moi, tu sais. " Commença le brun après un moment de silence. Il reposa son poids sur ses mains. " Pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie. "

Zelos eut juste la force pour quelques gloussements, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement avec ses grelottements. " Je t'en devais une. Depuis que je vous ai laissés tomber.

— Qu'est-ce tu faisais, d'ailleurs ?

— Je dormais. " Juste au moment où il le dit, il commença à bâiller. " Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça.

— Ouais, et ça fait aussi longtemps que tu n'es pas sortit avec nous. "

Le brun bougea près de Zelos. Dans cette position, Zelos ne pouvait cacher ses frissons ; son épaule heurtait par moments Lloyd quand il tremblait.

" Merde, on dirait que tu es en train de geler ! " S'exclama Lloyd, tournant des yeux écarquillés vers lui. Il saisit les épaules de Zelos comme pour juger de sa température. " On devrait probablement aller à l'intérieur. "

Les dents de Zelos claquèrent, l'empêchant de répondre. Après avoir serré sa mâchoire, Zelos succomba au froid et hocha simplement la tête.

" Voilà, 'tin. " Murmura Lloyd, prenant Zelos dans ses bras. " Pas un grand fan de l'hiver, c'est un euphémisme. "

La gêne eut raison de lui ; Zelos pouvait sentir le sang monter dans son cou. C'était la seule source de chaleur que son corps lui donnait, à son grand désespoir. La chaleur du corps de Lloyd, cependant, était irrésistible, et il se retrouva à serrer plus fort le brun.

" Tu es- Tu es tellement, t-tellement chaud, il bafouilla. Comment c'est- Comment ? "

Ricanant, Lloyd le reconduisit vers sa voiture. " J'sais pas, j'ai toujours eu les mains chaudes et tout. De la chance, je suppose. "

Avec quelques réticences, Zelos se libéra de l'emprise de Lloyd et se dépêcha d'aller vers le côté du chauffeur de la voiture. Il démarra immédiatement. Son compagnon ricana derrière ses dents alors qu'il grimpait sur son siège.

" A-alors, où allons-nous ? " Zelos grimaça, à sa gaffe, mais il regarda tout de même Lloyd.

" Allons chez moi ! On aura du chocolat chaud avec des sucres d'orge dedans, j'en ai justement acheté quelques-uns aujourd'hui. " Il répondit, avec un large sourire.

Zelos leva un sourcil. " Les gens font ça ? Ce sont des choses qui se font ?

— Ouais, c'est génial. C'est festif et goût menthe en plus. "

Haussant les épaules, Zelos passa la première. " D'accord, je suis partant. Vous m'indiquez la route, mon brave monsieur. "

" Et voilà, on y est ! " Cria Lloyd, ouvrant sa porte d'entrée. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur pour permettre à Zelos de rentrer.

Ses yeux examinèrent immédiatement l'endroit dès qu'il entra. La pièce où il se tenait était aussi grande que sa chambre, et il semblerait que c'était au moins la moitié de son appartement. La partie la plus proche de lui était la cuisine, qui contenait des comptoirs et une table en bois. Lloyd occupait actuellement cet espace, se levant sur ses orteils pour atteindre un placard.

Dans la zone suivante, il y avait un canapé recouvert avec quelques pulls et un tablier venant du salon de thé. En face de ce canapé, il y avait une table basse qui était-elle, recouverte avec une poignée de tasses à thé et de manette de jeu. En équilibre instable sur le bord de la table, il y avait un ordinateur portable, fermé et branché à une prise derrière la télévision placée à quelques pas de là.

Des photos et des posters étaient alignées sur le mur. Zelos pouvait facilement reconnaître les habitués du salon de thé, incluant Regal et Raine. Il s'approcha d'un large groupe de photos, les mains dans les poches et en se réchauffant peu à peu.

" Voilà. " Dit Lloyd, en tenant une tasse. Sa voix surprit Zelos et le fit sortir de ces rêveries, faisant tourner le rouquin sur ses talons, qui se retrouva fasse à un Lloyd tout sourire.

La courbe du sucre d'orge reposait sur le bord de la tasse. Prudemment, Zelos prit la céramique chaude dans ses mains, en scrutant ce qu'il y avait dedans.

" Ça va pas te mordre, ria Lloyd. Allez, allons nous asseoir. "

Lloyd récupéra sa propre tasse de la table avant de se laisser tomber lourdement dans le canapé. Zelos fixa l'arrière de sa tête pendant un moment, puis il se bougea pour reposer sa tasse, pour qu'il puisse ainsi enlever sa veste humide.

Les deux soufflèrent sur leurs tasses pour refroidir le chocolat brûlant. Ils étaient assis épaules contre épaules, un peu comme dans le parc. La chaleur de Lloyd était agréable, accueillante, même sans la morsure du froid qui avait poussé Zelos dans la bulle personnelle de Lloyd. L'atmosphère était petite, l'appartement cosy était étonnamment agréable, alors même que Zelos pensait tout d'abord, qu'ils serraient quelque peu à l'étroit.

Lloyd gloussa, brisant le silence. " Je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai un millionnaire assis dans mon minuscule appartement.

— Millionnaire ? De qui tu parles ? Zelos sourit. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Moi. "

Le rire de Lloyd ne fit qu'augmenter. " J'ai un millionnaire assis dans mon minuscule appartement qui boit du _chocolat chaud_ avec une putain de canne à sucre dedans. C'est ridicule.

— Qui l'aurait crût, hein ? "

Finalement, leur rirent s'éteignirent assez pour leur permettre de prendre une gorgée de leurs breuvages. Jugeant leur chocolat assez refroidi, ils burent tous les deux à grandes gorgées.

" C'est meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais, commenta Zelos une fois qu'il eut reposé sa tasse. Je n'avais jamais envisagé le chocolat chaud à la menthe.

— Je t'avais jamais imaginé comme un gars aimant le chocolat chaud, Zelos. "

Zelos souffla. " C'est parce que je ne le suis pas. Mais ça passe plutôt bien pour cette nuit, alors je laisse couler.

— Super ! Je suis content, répondit Lloyd en s'enfonçant encore plus entre les coussins du canapé. Je suis content que tu t'amuses. "

Faisant un son amusé, Zelos imita les actions de son compagnon. " Mais, tu sais ce qui ferait ma soirée ?

— Nan ?

— Pouvoir voir ta chambre. " Finis le rouquin, en regardant le visage de Lloyd pour voir sa réaction. Il fut juste légèrement déçu quand Lloyd lui lança un regard perplexe.

" Quoi ? " Lloyd haussa un sourcil. " C'est tout ?

— Comment ça, ' C'est tout ' ? La chambre d'un homme, c'est comme le portail de son âme.

— Alors c'est ça ?

— Yep ! " Zelos claqua ses mains ensemble. " On peut voir comment fonctionne un homme, à la façon dont il organise son espace de vie le plus intime et privé.

— Hm. " Lloyd jeta un coup d'œil à la porte à côté de l'entrée de l'appartement. " Je n'avais jamais pensé ça, comme ça.

— Ouais, bah, je doute que tu penses beaucoup de toute façon. "

Exclamant son indignation, Lloyd bouscula Zelos. Une fois fait, il se leva, puis saisit le poignet de Zelos. " Allez, on y va, crétin.

— Tu es susceptible ! " Malgré ses mots, Zelos souriait et se laissait traîner.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre par la porte à côté de celle de l'entrée, Lloyd tenait la porte ouverte pour son compagnon.

La première chose que Zelos pensa, c'était que la pièce était plus petite que ce qu'il n'avait imaginait. Les espaces autres que la chambre était encombrée en comparaison. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vide, cependant ; encore plus de poster et de photos couvraient les murs, chaque centimètre était recouvert. Cette fois, Zelos remarqua quelques photos où se trouvait Lloyd avec deux hommes plus vieux ; ces pères, peut-être ?

Zelos fit un pas prudent dans la pièce. Il y avait un lit simple pressé dans le coin, au fond de la chambre, coincé par une table de nuit. Au pied de son lit, il y avait une commode, et dans le coin opposé au lit une armoire. Quelques vêtements étaient répandus sur la commode et aux pieds du lit.

Un cadre photo et un réveil trônaient sur la table de nuit. Avec de lents pas, Zelos s'y approcha pour examiner la photo. Il y trouva un très jeune garçon, probablement Lloyd, avec une femme souriante et un des plus vieux hommes qu'on voyait sur les autres photos de Lloyd.

Un grincement derrière lui, indiqua à Zelos que Lloyd venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. " Alors, voilà, c'est ma chambre. Ça doit être, quoi, un tiers de la tienne ?

— Un quart, pour être exact, répondit le rouquin quelque peu absent. C'est adorable, c'est toi le p'tit gars ?

— Ouais... "

Zelos se tourna et regarda Lloyd avec des yeux écarquillés. " Ça va ? "

Lloyd haussa les épaules. " Ouais, je vais bien. Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point cette photo date. "

Se tenant droit, Zelos regarda la photo puis Lloyd. " Ah ouais ? "

Le brun sourit, en baissant sa tête. Il tapota le lit juste à côte de lui, une invitation franche pour que Zelos le rejoigne. Avec un peu d'hésitation, Zelos accepta, et grimpa sur le petit lit. Les deux adultes prenaient au final les deux tiers de l'espace, alors qu'il était juste assis épaules contre épaules.

" Je crois que ça doit faire vingt-deux ans ? J'avais trois ans quand la photo fut prise. " Ses yeux expressifs étaient hors de vue, Lloyd replia ses jambes pour pouvoir reposer sa tête sur ses genoux. " Vingt-deux depuis que maman est morte... "

La respiration de Zelos se coinça dans sa gorge. " Lloyd-

— Non, c'est bon, je vais bien. " Le brun posa sa joue contre son genou, tournant sa tête vers son compagnon pour le regarder. " Mais je crois que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire.

— À propos de quoi ? "

Avec un gloussement, Lloyd répondit. " Que la chambre d'un homme est le portail de son âme. "

Zelos marmonna son accord. Joignant ses mains ensemble, il semblait baisser la tête. " Je suis désolé si je me suis- Tu sais. Imposé ou quoi que ce soit.

— Non, non, c'est bon. J'aime bien traîner avec toi. " Un soupir interrompu son discours, alors qu'il bougeait ses jambes pour les étirer. " Tu sais, tu es probablement plus proche de mon âge que Genis l'est, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le déranger alors qu'il a besoin de temps pour étudier. Sheena est géniale, mais je ne peux plus passer autant de temps seul avec elle maintenant, et Colette est toujours occupée, alors...

— Je vois... " Zelos s'autorisa un petit sourire. " Ouais. J'aime bien passer du temps avec mes chéries, leur donner mon amour et plus. "

La bouche de Lloyd boucla dans un demi-sourire. " Et je suppose que je compte dans le tas ?

— Bien sûr ! " Souriant, Zelos enroula un bras autour des épaules à Lloyd. " En plus, faire du bénévolat est toujours bon pour mon image.

— Oh, merci. " Répondit Lloyd, en roulant ses yeux en arrières.

À cet instant, Zelos n'était pas sûr de s'il devait garder son bras autour des épaules de Lloyd ou non. Quelque chose à propos de l'intimité de cette situation commençait à lever des drapeaux rouges dans sa tête... Des drapeaux rouges très familiers. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils apparaissaient ?

Lloyd soupira et se pencha contre Zelos. " Il se fait tard, non ? "

Alors que l'estomac de Zelos s'agitait, il décida que non, ça ne pouvait pas être la première fois qu'ils apparaissaient. Visiblement, il les avait ignorés à chaque fois qu'ils avaient décidé de montrer leurs stupides têtes. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre la poitrine de Lloyd avant que finalement, il décida d'enlever son bras et de le remettre près de lui.

" Ouais. " Zelos se leva et s'étira. " Je crois que je devrais rentrer. "

Le lit craqua de nouveau quand Lloyd bougea pour se mettre debout au côté de Zelos. " Ouais. Ne gèle pas sur le chemin, d'accord ?

— Je suis un adulte, je peux me débrouiller. "

Lloyd haussa un sourcil. " M'ouais. "

Boudant, Zelos dit. " Chéri, tu es si dur avec moi. "

Alors que Lloyd s'avançait pour ouvrir la porte à son compagnon, il roula des yeux. " Ça s'appelle l'amour vache, Zelos. "

Un sourire rusé s'étira sur les traits de Zelos alors qu'il enfilait son manteau. " Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'aimes, chéri ?

— Quoi ? " Les joues de Lloyd prièrent une teinte de rose. " Bah- "

Riant, Zelos lui donna un petit coup sur son épaule. " Tu n'as pas à me répondre. Allez, à un de ces quatre !

— Hein ? "

Avant qu'il ouvrit la porte, Zelos plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lloyd. Il maintenu son regard, amusé par l'expression choquée de Lloyd, alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir à l'extérieur.

" Ouais. " Dit Lloyd après un moment, souriant malgré sa confusion. " À un de ces quatre. "

Lui rendant son sourire, Zelos donna à Lloyd un rapide salut de la main et partit.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était environ dix heures du matin quand Lloyd entra dans le salon de thé. La moitié des appareils étaient éteints, mais il faisait toute de même meilleur à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, ou il faisait toujours assez froid. Il trouva Sheena buvant doucement sa tasse de thé alors qu'elle était assise, recroquevillé dans un coin du magasin, seule à la table près de la fenêtre qu'ils occupaient habituellement.

" Hé, ça va ? " Demanda Lloyd, en laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Pendant un instant, Sheena avait l'air surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait à la présence de son collègue avant l'ouverture. Une fois la surprise passée, elle hocha la tête.

" Je vais bien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir, répondit-elle silencieusement, sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. À propos, tu sais, l'entreprise.

— Cet endroit ? "

Lloyd s'approcha pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se traîna jusqu'à lui, cherchant sa chaleur.

" Ouais. Je veux dire, je suis contente de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de l'argent sale et je peux la gérer, expliqua-t-elle, fixant le contenu de sa tasse de thé. Mais qu'est c- qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand vous passerez à autre chose ? Ce n'est pas comme si toi ou Colette allait rester des serveurs pour toujours.

— Oooh, Sheena. " En fronçant les sourcils, Lloyd recueillit son amie dans ses bras, posant son menton sur sa tête. " On ne va pas te laisser. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qu'on peut juste laisser comme ça et après ' passer à autre chose '. "

Sheena souffla. " Vraiment ? C'est toi qui dis ça ?

— Quoi ? Tu me crois pas ? "

Rouspétant derrière ses dents, Sheena secoua la tête. " Laisse tomber, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas être sûr que vous ne trouverez pas quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose très loin de moi et du salon de thé, et puis en plus, comme ça, je ne vous reverrais jamais.

— Sheena... " Lloyd la serra fermement. " Je ne t'effacerais jamais de ma vie comme ça, tu es trop importante pour moi. Tu le sais ça. " Soupirant, il pressa sa joue contre ses cheveux. " Je suis désolé que ces pensées-là te hantent.

— C'est pas de ta faute, je suis juste stupide...

— Non, c'est faux. " Lloyd la repoussa pour la regarder dans les yeux. " Je le jure, même si je trouve un travail ailleurs qu'ici, je resterais toujours en contact avec toi. Je t'appellerai à chaque fois que je le pourrais, je te rendrais visite à chaque fois que je le pourrais aussi, et on sera toujours ami. Ok ? "

Avec un hochement de tête, Sheena enterra son visage dans l'épaule à Lloyd. " Ok... Je te fais confiance pour pas oublier, hein ?

— Merci. "

Ils restèrent assit en silence pendant un moment. L'autre moitié des lumières scintillèrent entre-temps : un des membres de la famille de Sheena devait les avoir allumés. Les radiateurs se firent aussi entendre alors que le salon de thé venait à la vie progressivement tout autour d'eux.

" Alors comment va Zelos ? "

Pendant un bref instant, les épaules de Lloyd se raidirent. " Il va bien, de ce que je sais. "

Glissant un coup d'œil à Lloyd, Sheena sourit. " J'ai entendu dire que tu avais dîné avec lui l'autre jour.

— Qui te l'a dit ?

— Colette, evidement. "

Avec un soupir, Lloyd dit : " Je sais pas ce qui passe avec ce gars.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui passe avec toi, Lloyd. " Sheena mit une certaine distance entre elle et Lloyd, ainsi, elle avait assez d'espace pour examiner son visage. " Tu vas nous abandonner pour lui ? C'est ça qui va se passer ?

— B- Bah- " Lloyd tourna la tête et ses joues commencèrent à tourner au rouge. " C'est- Je veux, je ne veux pas dire que- "

Sheena rit, agitant une main dissuasive. " Je t'embête. Colette et moi avons une petite théorie sur laquelle nous travaillons, et tu ne fais que confirmer tout. "

Doucement, le rougissement disparut de ses joues. " Oh oh. Ça m'a l'air mauvais.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne te posera pas plus de questions, si tu ne nous donnes pas de raison de le faire. " Dit Sheena, avec un large sourire.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration en évitant son regard. " C'est juste que... Je commence vraiment à l'apprécier. C'est bizarre, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux juste passer encore plus de temps avec lui, il se faufile toujours dans mes pensées et... " Fermant ses yeux, Lloyd secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce que tout ça signifie. Je veux dire, c'est un mec. Je suis un mec. Même s'il m'appelle son chéri, je ne sais pas comment je devrais le prendre.

— Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé être le genre de gars à bloquer sur le sexe d'une personne.

— Bah... Moi non plus. " Répondit Lloyd, son visage s'empourprant. " Mais- C'est Zelos. Tu le connais. "

Le coin de la bouche de Sheena se courba en un sourire désabusé. " Est-ce que je le connais vraiment ? Comparé à toi ? "

Avec un son d'étranglement, Lloyd enfonça son visage dans ses mains. " Ne me fais pas ça, Sheena... "

Ricanant, bien que plus il y pensait, il rigolait encore plus, Sheena ébouriffa ses cheveux. " Bah, un de nous deux doit le faire. Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras une réponse à ton problème. " Elle enroulant ses bras autour de lui. " Mais souviens-toi, qu'on sera toujours là pour te soutenir, d'accord ? "

Lloyd grogna et enterra son visage dans le creux du cou de Sheena. " Merci. "

Elle le serra gentiment. " C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? "

* * *

Dès qu'il entra dans le salon de thé, Zelos faillit immédiatement tourner sur ses talons et partir. Les décorations de Noël recouvraient les murs, et même le plafond ; des rangées de guirlandes, des flocons de neige découpés, et des décorations l'encerclaient, l'aveuglant légèrement avec toutes ces lumières. Dans le coin de la boutique près du comptoir, il se trouvait même un faux arbre de Noël.

" Hé idiot. " Sheena l'accueillie, vêtue d'une version rouge de son uniforme et d'un bonnet de Noël. " On dirait que tu vas faire une crise cardiaque. "

Zelos ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Une fois qu'il se calma, il lança un regard cinglant à Sheena et dit. " Je hais Noël. "

En réponse, elle lui donna un grand sourire " On a des bonnets de Noël en trop à l'arrière, tu aimeras en avoir un ? "

Avec un regard furieux, Zelos commença à se retourner, mais il fut arrêté par Sheena qui mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle l'entraîna, directement vers leur table habituelle.

" Qui aurait cru qu'on aurait notre propre Monsieur Scrooge pour Noël cette année. " Dit-elle avec un sourire, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur la banquette. Avec un bâillement, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, et reposa son bras le long du dossier de la banquette.

Levant un sourcil, Zelos lança un regard suspicieux à Sheena. " C'est la pause ?

— Ouais. Ça fait très longtemps, depuis la dernière que j'en ai pris une, tu sais. " Elle s'arrêta pour faire un signe sur sa poitrine, puis sur la sienne. " Mais on doit avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert... Ce genre de choses. "

Zelos gloussa. " Je sens qu'on va me remonter les bretelles.

— Que- Hé ! " La bouche de Sheena se mouva en une ligne droite. "Bah, c'est toujours mieux que de te laisser parler de filles ou d'autres trucs.

— Chérie, mon cœur, je ne parlerais jamais d'une autre fille devant toi. " Un large sourire étira ses traits. " Tu sais que je suis plus intelligent que ça.

— Ouais, bien. " Se prélassant, Sheena envoya un coup d'œil à Zelos. " Je crois qu'on doit avoir une discussion à propos d'une de tes chéries, enfin- Celle qui n'est pas une fille.

— Ça, c'était brillant, Sheena. "

Un rougissement apparut sur les joues de la serveuse. " Tais-toi ! C'est sérieux, alors peux-tu te tenir sage pendant quelques minutes ? "

Le visage de Zelos prit une expression calme et sereine. Ses mots faisaient-ils tout pour que sa relation avec Lloyd ne pas vienne sur le tapis ? Ses mains le trahirent et il commença à tripoter nerveusement l'ourlet de son pull.

" Ok, d'accord. Dis-moi tout, Sheena, déclara Zelos en lui envoyant un regard sournois. " Dit moi ce qui te travaille ? "

Les yeux de Sheena s'élargirent légèrement. Cependant, elle tourna la tête presque immédiatement après. " Bien, tu sais. Nous sommes tous amis, depuis longtemps et nous n'avons quasiment jamais vu Lloyd agir ainsi. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule autre fois... " Ses joues commencèrent à se colorer. Hum. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais lui et moi avons été en couple une fois, alors- Alors je sais ce qui se passe.

— Je sais. " Marmonna Zelos, presque pour lui-même. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais ; il aurait dû s'en douter. Une confrontation à propos de Lloyd n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait, mais au moins c'était Sheena qui lui faisait la leçon et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

La serveuse reposa tout son poids sur la banquette. " B- Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que- Je suis un peu inquiète. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec lui, ou sinon je te jure, je te tuerais.

— Hé, on se calme. " Zelos eut un sourire ironique. " Tu penses que j'avais prévu ça ? Je n'avais aucune intention de jouer avec Lloyd, ou même de devenir aussi- Impliqué. " Il marqua une pause, le temps de hausser les épaules. " C'est juste arrivé comme ça, je ne sais même pas comment, alors ne demande pas pourquoi. "

Sheena croisa son regard, son air surpris fit son retour. " C'est une réponse plus honnête que celle que j'attendais.

— Eh bien, comme tu le dis, tu es l'experte en ce qui concerne ' Lloyd et ses relations '. Donc je ne pense pas que ça soi vraiment très utile de tourner autour du pot. " Avec un soupir, Zelos se dégonfla légèrement. " En plus, je suppose que depuis tout ce temps, tu le connais mieux que moi, le mensonge n'est donc pas vraiment une option. "

Avec un air moqueur, Sheena croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. " Bah, tu ne devrais même pas considérer cette option.

— Ouais, ouais. " Zelos fronça ses sourcils. " Attends une seconde, pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça d'abord ? Est-ce que Lloyd agit comme une écolière amoureuse ou... ?

— Bah, pas exactement, mais l'équivalent pour Lloyd, je suppose. " Sheena répondit avec un petit sourire. " Tu viens juste de réaliser ce qui se passe, hein ? "

Zelos ne pouvait pas cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. " Merde, je suppose ouais. Putain. "

La serveuse siffla. " Regarde-toi, le tombeur. "

Secouant sa tête, Zelos reposa son poids sur la table. Son sourire avait été remplacé par une autre expression calme, bien que les plis sur son front trahissaient son angoisse. " Écoute, ce n'était pas sensé ce passé comme ça. Je ne fais pas ça, ok, je ne suis pas- "

Sheena toucha son épaule, le faisant taire. " Je sais, je sais. Tu n'es pas de ce genre-là, hein ? Mais- C'est Lloyd. Tu es entre bonnes-mains. "

Zelos ne trouva pas quoi répondre à cela.

Satisfaite, Sheena se leva et s'étira. " Bon, je dois retourner au boulot. Je te ramène la même chose que d'habitude ? "

Le rouquin s'affala dans son siège et hocha la tête.

" Hé, souri, oh le Grand Zelos, dit Sheena en repartant au travail avec une bonne volonté. Ce genre de chose arrive à tous ceux qui rencontrent Lloyd. Je suppose que c'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction que tu prennes ce chemin si particulier avec lui. " Elle se tourna sur elle-même et partit en direction de la cuisine. " Joyeux Noël. "

Zelos lâcha un soupir alors qu'il sortait son téléphone. Un nouveau message de Lloyd. Se maudissant, il déverrouilla son téléphone et commença à répondre.

" _hey, on fais un kris kringle et je me demandais si tu voulais te joindre a nous ?_ "

" _C'est quoi, c'est comme le père noël secret ?_ "

" _ouais, exactement ! qu'est ce t'en penses ?_ "

" _Ouais, pourquoi pas. C'est pas ça qui va faire un trou dans mon porte-monnaie d'façon._ "

" _lol ouais. on tire les noms ce soir, alors viens au salon apres la fermeture._ "

" _Ça a l'air marrant. A toute._ "

* * *

Les décorations de Noël qui parcouraient le salon de thé n'étaient pas plus facile à supporter la deuxième fois pour Zelos. Ils avaient même l'air de briller encore plus avec les lumières artificielles qui tranchait avec l'obscurité de la nuit tard.

" Zelos ! " Le salua Lloyd, affichant un sourire lumineux. Il portait également un bonnet de Noël et une version rouge de son uniforme, et cela déclencha un vague sentiment de mal du pays à l'estomac de Zelos.

" Hé, mon chéri, répondit doucement Zelos avec un sourire narquois. Vous les gars semblaient avoir oublié la plus cruciale de toutes les décorations de Noël.

— Quoi, le gui ? "

Zelos se tourna et trouva Genis avec un sourcil levé. " Tu es dégoutant. " Il ajouta, en secouant la tête.

De son côté, Lloyd commença à rire. " Mec, je crois que les chances d'embrasser un gars sont assez élevées dans le coin, alors je ne pense pas que tu veux du gui ici.

— Ouais, mais j'aurais aussi une chance avec ma voluptueuse chérie juste ici. " Affirma Zelos. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de Lloyd et le dirigea vers leur table habituelle. " Je pense que ça vaut le coup. "

Lloyd rigola encore. " D'accord, j'essayerais de trouver un peu de guis, alors. "

Sheena leva les yeux au ciel alors que Colette gloussait à côté d'elle. Toute l'équipe était là, Sheena assise au bout de la table, Colette à côté, suivit de Raine et Genis. Presea était assis à l'autre extrémité de la table, tenant la main de Genis dessus, avec Regal de son autre côté. Lloyd prit le siège à côté de Regal, laissant Zelos se placer à côté de Sheena.

" J'ai noté tous les noms ici ! " Déclara Colette, sortant un sac de sous la table. Avec un petit couinement, elle en versa le contenu sur la table.

" Hé, on te croit, ne t'en fais pas. " Dit Sheena avec un petit rire. Elle et Lloyd se dépêchèrent de rassembler les petits morceaux de papier et de les remettre dans le sac.

Une fois tout arrangé, Lloyd se tourna vers Zelos et dit : " Vu que c'est ta première fois avec nous, je crois que tu devrais commencer.

— Évidemment, les personnes les plus importantes ont la priorité. " Répondit Zelos, tendant la main vers le sac. Sheena tapa sur son poignet alors que Lloyd éloigna le sac.

" En y repensant... " Lloyd laissa traîner sa voix, en souriant. Zelos bouda.

" Oooh, ne sois pas comme ça avec moi, mon chéri. " Le rouquin couina, insistant et étirant le surnom de Lloyd. Quelques grognements émergèrent de l'autre bout de la table.

" Prenez une cham- ! " Genis fut interrompu par la main de Presea sur sa bouche. Le regard qu'il reçut de sa sœur et de Sheena le fit se ratatiner sur son siège.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, allez, j'arrête. "

Lloyd échangea un coup d'œil avec Sheena, puis rendit le sac à Zelos.

Il remua sa main dans le sac pendant un long moment. Les personnes autour de table commençaient à émettre des soupirs exagérés, Lloyd frappa alors l'épaule de Zelos. Avec un rictus, Zelos retira finalement sa main du sac.

Alors qu'il lisait son petit bout de papier, ses épaules se raidirent. On dirait qu'il est coincé avec le gamin...

Le reste de table retirèrent leurs morceaux rapidement, impatient de savoir avec qui, ils étaient assignés. Ils avaient l'air tous assez contents des résultats, surtout Sheena et Colette qui échangèrent un regard amusé.

" Très bien, les rappela Raine, en faisant revenir le silence instantanément. On fixe un budget entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq dollars, d'accord ? "

Ils repondèrent tout d'un commun accord presque immédiatement.

— Excellent. " Souriante, elle se rassit. " Ça ne dérange personne de diner à cette heure, non ? Je meurs de faim. "

Alors que le groupe se déplaça pour aider Sheena à ramener la nourriture de la cuisine, Zelos se tourna face à Lloyd. Il surprit le serveur en train de le fixer. Avec un sourire, il observa un début de rougissement grimper sur les joues de Lloyd.

— H-hé, mec. " Dit Lloyd, sa voix presque tremblante. " Ça va pas ? "

Zelos tapota son nez. " Si. Je meurs de faim. On va chercher la nourriture ? "

Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage Lloyd. " Ouais, allons-y ! "


End file.
